Behind Blue Eyes
by Hillmorrr
Summary: Ranger has to go in the wind. Stephanie's left in Trenton, and Joe Morelli is circling around like a shark.
1. Chapter 1

**Behind Blue Eyes**

**Kind of a prequel to my earlier story "Brown Eyed Girl". This is the story about Steph and Ranger. Some details will vary from "Brown Eyed Girl", mostly regarding Steph – Morelli, and also regarding when things happened. I don't believe it will have an impact on the stories, and I will not change dates etc in "Brown Eyed Girl".**

**This story is finished. I'm still editing the last chapters, but I will upload regularly. And if you haven't read "Brown Eyed Girl" or "Breathe a Sigh", the chronological order of the stories are: 1. Behind Blue Eyes, 2. Brown Eyed Girl, 3. Breathe a Sigh.**

**The title is borrowed from the song 'Behind Blue Eyes' by The Who**

**English is not my first language, I'll do my best, but there is bound to be some strange words and sentences.**

**The world of Stephanie Plum et al. belongs to Janet Evanovich. Anything you recognize is hers.**

**Chapter 1. The end of an era**

"Don't get shot."

"Don't go crazy."

Their usual parting words sounded hollow in Stephanie's ears. Ranger had come over to her apartment with a dinner from Ella. They had shared the meal, and even dessert, a chocolate cake that Ranger had tried a couple of bites from. It had tasted wonderful in Stephanie's opinion, but not once had she let out her trademark moan.

"Alright. Just tell me," she said.

Ranger gave her a raised eyebrow.

"I know you're here to tell me something. Something I won't like."

"I'm going in the wind. I can't give you any details, but it will probably last for at least three months."

She gave him an appraising look. For once she managed to out-silence him, and he finally relented.

"It's a complicated mission. Well, more like a cluster fuck."

He gave her a deprecating grimace.

"Obviously I'm meant to be the handyman to get it all cleared up. I'm getting too old for this shit."

He got up abruptly.

"If you need any help, any at all, contact Tank, Les or Bobby."

Stephanie gave him a long hug and a sweet kiss. And then their usual parting words:

"Don't get shot."

"Don't go crazy."

Ranger opened his mouth, but said nothing and just went out the door. Steph sat down on the couch and ate two more pieces of the chocolate cake. Even full to bursting she felt empty.

After cleaning up she went to bed, but sleep was elusive. She had a feeling that Ranger's mission was a lot more serious than what he had let on. He had told her a couple of months earlier that his government contract was running out, and he would not renew it. He had even told her he hoped that he wouldn't have to go on a last mission.

Steph sighed. Obviously that hope had been dashed. And also her hopes of straightening out where the two of them were headed. She had had a good feeling, but they had moved slowly, and never really talked about it. She finally drifted off to sleep. She would have at least three months to figure it all out, she thought.

x

The next day she showered, tamed her hair, dressed in jeans and boots and had a breakfast of leftovers before she went to the bonds office.

"Hey, skinny ass white girl," Lula said. "Where are the donuts?"

Connie looked up from where she was painting her nails.

"I thought you were on a diet," Steph said to Lula.

"What's that to do with my donuts?"

"I didn't want to tempt you if you're on a diet," Steph said.

"**I**'m not on a diet," Connie piped in.

"And besides, I've not had that many FTAs lately, so I'm a bit short of money," Steph continued. Inside she was wondering why it was always _she_ who provided the donuts and assorted other foods. Both Connie and Lula had a steady paycheck, while she only got paid if she captured the FTAs.

"Any new skips for me?" she asked and started to look at the stack of files.

"Only a couple," Connie said and handed them to Stephanie.

Steph took the files and quickly skimmed them. Repeat skips, they hadn't caused any trouble last time, but not worth any big bucks. More like so low bond that it would barely cover the cost of gas to drive them to the police station.

"I'm free to come with you," Lula said. "We can get some food at McDonald's on the way."

Steph knew that Lula expected her to pay at the drive through. And to get half the money for the skips, even though she rarely did any of the job. More than once she had left Steph stranded at the police station, claiming an allergy against cops, or sometimes at a skip's place. A couple of times it had been pure luck that Stephanie had managed to get away from a violent skip.

Before Stephanie had a chance to answer Lula, the door to Vinnie's office opened, and Joyce Barnhardt came sauntering out. She wore a pleather get up, that emphasized her enhanced boobs, high heeled boots and her trademark red hair and blood red lips. She shot Stephanie a look full of contempt and said in a saccharine voice to Vinnie:

"Thanks for the files, Vinnie. I'll make sure to get the skips ASAP."

Vinnie hurried to lock the door to his office before Steph got a chance to get in there.

She turned to Connie.

"Is Joyce Barnyard getting the low end skips from Vinnie? Is that why I have barely been able to get enough money to pay my rent, never mind afford to buy food?"

Connie looked down on her painted nails.

"Yeah," she said.

"And were you planning to tell me that?"

"Vinnie told me not to."

"I see."

And she really did see. After all she had just thought that the way Lula and Connie treated her was not very friendly at all. She put the files back on Connie´s desk.

"Then you don't need to tell Vinnie that I don't want the skips that pay so little that Joyce don't want to bother with them. He needn't bother me at all. I quit."

Connie and Lula did not say a word when Stephanie left the bond's office. Outside she got into her POS du jour car, a rusty, mostly blue, Ford. She took care not to look towards the windows of the office. Connie and Lula most probably would be standing there gawking, but she needed a pause from them and their so called friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

**A big thank you to those who have reviewed/favourited or started to follow this story! I hope I have thanked those of you who wrote a review while logged in.**

**Everything you recognize belongs to Janet Evanovich**

** x**

**Chapter 2. Dinner and a show**

Stephanie started the car and drove home. When she came home her neighbor Mrs. Bestler was operating the elevator again. Well, thought Stephanie. If Mrs. Bestler liked to operate the elevator then by all means. It wasn't like she took someone else's job.

She gave Stephanie a shrewd look.

"Second floor. New locks and old boyfriends."

Stephanie gave her a confused look and left the elevator after thanking her for the tour. When she came closer to her apartment she understood what Mrs. Bestler had meant. Joe Morelli was standing outside her door. It looked like he had tried to pick the door lock.

"Joe."

"Hi, Cupcake."

She did not open the door.

"What do you want?"

"I heard that Ranger's left town."

"And?"

"Don't be like that Cupcake. Bob's been missing you."

"And?"

"Why don't you open the door? We can order pizza and talk."

"I've nothing more to say to you, Morelli. Just like the other times lately that I've told you to leave me alone."

Something gleamed in his eyes.

"Don't wait too long, Cupcake."

With those parting words he left.

Stephanie opened her door, silently thanking Hector, who had installed a new lock on her door. She had refused to let Rangeman pay for the locks and installation, so Hector had installed a reused lock, and gotten paid in pizza. Stephanie had never told him why she wanted a new lock, after refusing Ranger's offer of a secure lock so many times before. She had a feeling that if she told Hector about Morelli sniffing around, and of finding him inside her apartment a couple of weeks before Hector helped her with her lock, Morelli was in danger of disappearing. Permanently. Right now she could honestly not really find any fault with that.

Inside she went to her fridge. She had enough food left from Ranger's dinner the day before, that she would not need to mooch off her parents for today, at least.

Just as she closed the door to the fridge her phone rang. Caller ID said it was Helen Plum. She pondered to let it go to voicemail. In the end she answered.

"Hi mum."

"Stephanie, this is your mother."

Steph didn't say that was why she answered like she did.

"Yes mum."

"We're having pot roast and apple pie tonight. And then your grandmother wants to go to a viewing."

Steph debated whether or not she would say she had other plans, but in the end she just said she would be there at six.

Then she sat down at her laptop and looked at some job sites. She couldn't find anything that she wanted to do. For half a second she thought of contacting Rangeman and ask about a job there, but she didn't want any charity. After a lunch of a PB and olive sandwich she decided to clean her apartment before the dinner at her parent's house. When she wiped down the counters and table in the kitchen she looked at the empty place where Rex's cage used to be. Her little buddy had died just after New Year's, and she still missed him and the sound from the wheel when he ran. But he must have been one of the most long lived hamsters in history, even on the non-healthy diet she usually gave him.

x

Five minutes to six Stephanie parked her car at the curb in front of her parent's house in the 'Burg. She was just on her way up to the door her grandmother held open when she heard another car coming down the road. She recognized Joe Morelli's car. She didn't say anything, just closed her eyes for a moment, and Edna could see her granddaughter's spark dim a little more. She had already looked tired and wan. Not at all like she had had the time to get a tan and it was already the end of July.

"Hi Grandma," Steph said.

"Baby granddaughter," Edna said. She looked over Stephanie's shoulder to Morelli just getting out of his car.

"There's a viewing I want to go to tonight. And to get the best parking and viewing opportunities we had better leave as soon as dinner's over."

Stephanie realized her grandmother was trying to get them away from Helen and Joe as soon as possible, and gave Edna a grateful smile. She stepped inside, and Edna almost succeeded in closing the door in Morelli's face. Helen was just coming from the kitchen and screeched to her mother to hold the door open. Helen then proceeded to welcome Joe, and barely acknowledging her daughter. Steph went to greet her father, who was sitting in front of the television.

"Hi, daddy."

"Hi, Pumpkin." He looked over her shoulder.

"Did you bring Joe?" he asked.

"No, I guess mum invited him."

Joe came into the living room, and tried to put his arm over Stephanie's shoulder. She managed to avoid it by moving closer to her dad.

"Hello, Mr. Plum," Joe said.

"Morelli," Frank answered.

"Cupcake."

"Joe."

"Dinner's ready," Helen called from the kitchen.

As they sat down to dinner Morelli managed to get the seat between Stephanie and Helen. Frank sat on Stephanie's other side, and her grandmother was opposite her at the table.

They began the usual ritual of passing the dishes. Stephanie only got two pieces of the pot roast, and a small amount of mashed potatoes. She passed on the overcooked broccoli, but took some of the salad.

"Why aren't you eating more, Stephanie?" Helen asked. "Are you not well, or are you… Oh my God! You're pregnant! Why me?! Why couldn't I get daughters who…"

Everybody looked at Stephanie, who could feel a tic right under her left eye.

"Cupcake?"

"I am **not **pregnant. Just because I'm not stuffing myself that doesn't mean that there's anything wrong."

"Actually…" Morelli began, and at the same time grabbed the hand closest to him. "I was thinking it was time for us to get pregnant. And married, of course," he said with a look at Helen.

"I am not marrying you. And definitely not having children or sex with you."

"You're not getting any younger, you know."

"Neither are you. We've not been dating each other for half a year! Why on earth would you think I would welcome a half assed offer of babies and marriage?!"

"Stephanie…" Helen began.

"No, mother. I'm not interested in Joe. We've been over since **before** Terry Gilman died in that car accident."

She got up from the table.

"Grandma. If you still want to go to the viewing I'm leaving now."

"But the apple pie," said Helen.

"For once in my life I can with 100 percent certainty say that I am not interested in dessert. And I'm not having morning sickness. I am having all day sickness over the fact that my own mother is unwilling to listen to me. Read my lips: I won't ever get involved with Joe Morelli again. If you cannot accept that, mother, you better adopt Joe yourself."

"Young lady, I have not raised you to be that impolite!"

"No, the only person allowed to not listen to anyone else is obviously you."

"I'm coming with you to the viewing," Edna said.

Frank said nothing at all. The only sign that he had heard the raised voices around him was the fact that he had paused the fork on its way to his mouth.

Stephanie and Edna left the table, and Helen got up from the table to the cupboard to get her special 'ice tea'.

"Why me? Why have I raised an ungrateful daughter who doesn't know what's best for her?"

Frank looked up from his plate at Morelli.

"I think you'd better leave."

"Frank! I invited Joe over for dinner!"

"You obviously invited Stephanie as well. And you didn't bother to be 'polite' to her."

Helen just stood there with a gaping mouth. Morelli for once in his life got a clue and thanked her for the dinner before he left.

When he went out to his car he could hear Helen's raised voice. For a second he pondered if it would be better to not get involved with Stephanie and her family again. But then he squared his shoulders. Stephanie was **his**. She had been his since the day she followed him into the garage and allowed him to play choo choo. The fact that she had lost her virginity to him about ten years later only cemented his ownership of her. A quick glance at his watch made him decide to drive by Stark Street and see who was working the streets. Maybe the curly bottle blonde had decided to follow his strongly worded 'advice' to go brunette? He got behind the wheel of his car and adjusted himself in his pants.

Inside the house Helen made it clear to Frank that he had no idea about what was in the best interest of their youngest daughter, and soon he was back in front of the television and the Sport's Channel.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to all who have read, favourited and/or reviewed the story!

I got a review for 'Brown Eyed Girl' stating that they didn't like the fade into black sex scenes. Since the story was rated T, and had a disclaimer in the beginning of every single chapter that it had FADE INTO BLACK SEX-SCENES I found this complaint a bit strange. But I also realized that I haven't made that disclaimer for my other stories, since I thought the T rating would be self explanatory. Sorry folks, there will be only fade into black sex-scenes in this story as well. And very few at that. I find it challenging enough to write in English. Honestly, I've read enough bad sex scenes to last me a lifetime, and have no illusions that my own attempts would be any better.

x

Chaper 3. Edna

The viewing had an open coffin, so Edna didn't have to do anything. She said her condolences to the widow, tried the cookies, and chatted with some of her friends from the Clip and Curl. They decided to meet up at the bingo two nights later, and then Stephanie drove her home.

"Baby granddaughter." Edna said. "Don't let your mother bully you into anything that you don't want to do. I don't know where I went wrong with her. That kind of hypocrisy and rotten attitude was definitely not something either her father or I taught her. And it seems she's only getting worse." She shook her head sadly, and pulled an envelope out of her purse.

"I got lucky at the bingo last time," she said. "I know money's tight sometimes."

Stephanie didn't want to take the envelope, but Edna insisted. Stephanie gave her a hug, and then drove home.

When Stephanie got back to her apartment and opened the envelope it held more money than even the biggest bingo pot. She decided to give them back to Grandma Mazur, but then she saw there was a letter in the envelope:

_Baby granddaughter. I know one should not have favorites, but since Helen always have treated you and Valerie so differently, I have decided to try to help you out a little. I have seen you struggling lately, both financially and where you want to go in life._

_You have so much more opportunities than I ever had. And I am begging you, please, please, do not settle for anything less than what you want. Your dreams and plans are the important things, not your harping mother or the Burg._

_I want you to fly, not crawl._

_Much love_

_Your grandma_

_P.S. I won some money on the Powerball. Not billions, but enough to give the girls a start on their college funds, and some time for you to think over what you want._

Stephanie began to cry. How could two women so closely related as her mother and grandmother treat her so differently, and have so different views on how she should live her life? She counted the money. If she lived frugally she had at least half a year until she needed to get a job. Hopefully that time would make it possible to make up her mind on what she wanted to do, and to get there, or at least pointed in the right direction. And in that time Ranger should be back again. They needed to talk. She couldn't keep on hoping for a 'someday' if he wasn't headed in the same direction.

x

The next day Stephanie continued to look on job sites, and also tried to figure out what kind of work she wanted to do. She had her business degree, and even though she didn't want a full time desk job - she shuddered at the thought of wearing pantyhose all the time - maybe she could have a job where she could utilize her different strengths. She also took a look on her 'career' as a bounty hunter. Honestly. Considering that she hadn't had any training before she started, she was definitely not a failure, no matter what Morelli or her mother called her. She had a really good percentage of FTAs brought back into the system. It was more that the execution of bringing them in sometimes, OK most of the time, lacked finesse. She was good at picking up the clues to find them. Not so good on getting them to come with her willingly. She couldn't help a grin. Vinnie would be in for a massive surprise if he thought Joyce Barnyard would bring in the skips as well as Stephanie. That was by the way another strength she had. Most people who met her liked her well enough. Joyce – well not so much. She just hoped that Mooner or other more likeable skips wouldn't have to deal with Joyce.

When she started to get hungry she ate the last leftovers from Ranger's dinner, and decided that she had to go shopping. She needed at least olives, peanut butter and bread. And maybe she should at least consider trying to eat a little more healthy. She sighed. She could almost hear Ranger's voice talking about her food choices. And then she decided that she was well on her way to a creepy Twilight-moment, hearing voices, and Stephanie Plum was definitely not going to be like Bella Swan. She picked up her purse and drove to buy some food. She avoided the Burg, and came home not having met anyone she knew. She put away the groceries, and sat down to look through ads in the local paper she had bought. Nothing looked interesting, but she decided she would also think about what kind of place she could see herself working at, and what would suit her. Definitely not the button factory or the personal products plant.

Her mother called her phone the next day, but Stephanie decided not to answer it. She needed a pause in her contacts with her mother. And frankly, she wanted, no needed, her mother to apologize for her words and actions. Grandma Mazur had a cell phone nowadays, so they had talked without interference from Helen. Stephanie had called her yesterday and thanked her grandma for the money, and Edna said that she had saved a little something for herself as well.

Today Edna said that Frank would drive her to the bingo that night, so she didn't need Stephanie's help. They both felt it was better not to have Stephanie in the vicinity of Helen Plum. Edna had also said she hadn't told Helen or Frank about the Powerball money. And revealed that she had overheard Helen talk to Joe Morelli on the phone. Edna hadn't been able to hear what they talked about, only that it was Joe. Stephanie sighed. She had hoped that Joe would understand that they were really and truly over. They had had a toxic relationship and honestly, she shouldn't ever have let him into her life again after she ran him over with the Buick.

x

Later that same night someone knocked on her door. She checked that the door chain was on before she opened. Outside stood her dad.

"Hi, Pumpkin," she heard him say. "I drove your grandma to the bingo tonight. And when she was sitting at the table she had a massive stroke. The ambulance came and got her, but they couldn't do anything. Valerie took your mother to the hospital, and I came here to get you."

Stephanie distantly heard his voice, but she had trouble taking in what he said. And then she saw that her silent, stoic dad was crying. They hugged, and Stephanie could feel her own tears.

"I'll just grab my purse."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the continued support! And I'm sorry for killing off Edna, one of my absolute favourite characters in the Plum world. Just imagine that she lived, laughed and loved the last years of her life.**

x

**Chapter 4. Planning**

The next days were a whirlwind of planning the funeral. Edna had written down her wishes, but Helen tried to change a lot of things. Valerie supported Helen in finding cheaper and more conservative alternatives. Not too cheap, the Burg would obviously notice that, but always the cheapest respectable alternative. When Stephanie protested and said that Edna had saved some money for the funeral they wanted to know what she knew, and why they hadn't been told. Before she could decide how much to tell them a law firm called and said they had some news. Helen, Frank, Valerie, Albert and Stephanie all went over to the firm. The solicitor, Mrs. Clifford, explained that Edna had met with her half a year earlier, when she had won money at the Powerball. She had then written a new will, opened college funds for Valerie´s girls, and also written down her wishes for her funeral. The will would not be read until after the funeral, but she had told the solicitor that she thought that her own wishes for the funeral wouldn't be followed, and therefore had told the solicitor that for every change Helen Plum would get less money in the will.

"What do you mean?! Why should **I** get less money?"

"Obviously your mother knew that you would be the person most intent on changing Edna´s plans and wishes," Mrs. Clifford said.

"Well, I never…" said Helen.

She then turned to Stephanie.

"This is all your fault!"

Stephanie just looked at her mother.

"You obviously knew about the Powerball money! I bet you got a lot of money from mother. And Valerie and I haven't got a nickel!"

"Grandma told me about the Powerball winnings the last time I saw her. Before that I knew nothing. And I know nothing about her will. I only tried to get you to follow what grandma wanted for her funeral. Just as I suspect you want your own funeral according to your plans, not mine."

"Frank, she just said that she wanted me dead! And in front of a solicitor. You heard her!"

Helen turned to Mrs. Clifford who sat there just staring at Helen Plum.

"I heard nothing at all like that, Mrs. Plum."

"You're all in on this together. You can bet I will contest the will!" Helen shouted.

"We don't even know what the will says, Helen."

Frank tried to calm her down, but Helen was on a roll.

"Albert! You're a lawyer. You heard Stephanie threaten me. And you wouldn't want you and Valerie to not get any money just because mother gave it all to Stephanie!"

"Please, Mrs. Plum. Nobody threatened anyone as far as I heard," Mrs. Clifford said. "And this meeting was just to ensure that you knew about the consequences for not following Edna's wishes about her funeral."

"She wrote that the coffin should be hot pink. And she wanted to be buried in clothes not fit to be worn by a teenager. And a viewing with open casket!" Helen shouted at the solicitor.

"I know, Mrs. Plum. I helped Edna write down her wishes. And frankly, they felt much more personal than most funeral plans. And very much like Mrs. Mazur herself. She was a wonderful person and a breath of fresh air."

Helen lost her steam a little, and Valerie tried to get her to see reason.

"Mum. Grandma wanted the funeral she planned. I agree with Stephanie, we should honor her memory and let her plans stand. After all, everyone knows that grandma was eccentric, they won't for a moment believe that the plans are yours."

Helen faltered for a moment. The solicitor moved in again.

"And remember, Mrs. Plum. It is you personally who will lose money. That money and the money you will save from the cost of the funeral will be given to a charity Mrs. Mazur chose."

Helen kept her mouth closed, and the rest of the company thanked the solicitor and left.

"I will not talk to the undertakers," Helen said. "If you and Valerie think that mother's plans should be followed, you can talk to them."

Stephanie and Valerie just nodded, and agreed upon a time when they together would meet up at the funeral parlor.

x

Stephanie drove home, and when she went up to her apartment Joe Morelli was waiting for her outside her apartment.

"Cupcake."

"Would you please stop using that infantile name, that furthermore gets me to think of how you treated me when you wrote about it all over the Burg."

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about Edna."

"Thank you, Joe."

Stephanie did not open the door, and waited in silence.

"Why don't we get inside and call for pizza?" Joe suggested.

"Why don't you go home and call for pizza? I'm not interested in your company, Joe. If you insist in coming here although I've told you that time and time again I will file for a restraining order."

"What's the matter with you!? I only wanted to express my sympathies after Edna passed away."

"And now you have. Please leave. And leave me alone."

"You think you're something special, Cup… Stephanie? Most women have the same equipment, and you should be glad I'm even interested."

"That's just the thing, Joe. I'm not interested, and not flattered that you come here. I'm sure someone out there will be grateful for your interest, but it's not me. Now leave or I will call the TPD."

He gave her a dark look, and for a moment she thought he would hit her, but he left without saying another word, not even goodbye.

Stephanie stood outside her door and just breathed until she could open the door. Joe felt more and more unhinged, and she thought that maybe she should talk to Eddie Gazarra.

x

Edna´s funeral was held the next week. The church was well attended, as the viewing had been. Stephanie couldn't help but smile at the hot pink coffin. They had ordered matching flowers, and though Steph was undoubtedly sad, she felt that Edna was looking down from above, happy to have the funeral the way she had planned it herself. Most of the attendants were older people, friends of Edna or her daughter. But Stephanie saw two full pews with Rangemen, Tank trying to find a comfortable position in the cramped setting.

After the burial service there was a gathering at the nearby funeral parlour, with coffee, sandwiches and cake. The Rangemen came by to offer Stephanie their condolences, but did not stay.

Joe Morelli was also at the funeral, and tried to corner Stephanie. She managed to avoid him by serving coffee and see to the sandwiches and cakes. Finally Helen got a clue and managed to get the coffee pot away from Steph, who promptly went to the bathroom to get a little breathing-space. She cried a little for Edna, but was mostly happy that the funeral had been according to Edna´s wishes. Quite a lot of the guests had commented on the beautiful service, and the fact that it felt so personal. Stephanie had overheard Helen trying to take credit for the whole thing, but did not care that she and Valerie wouldn't get any of the praise. Or maybe Valerie would get some, she had heard Helen mentioning Valerie's name. After repairing her makeup she went out of the bathroom. Outside Joe Morelli was leaning against the opposite wall.

"Cupc…"

When he saw Stephanie's expression he quickly changed.

"Stephanie."

"Joe."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you."

Steph tried to pass him, and he quickly took a hold of her upper arm.

"Let go."

"Don't be like that, Stephanie. I just want to talk to you."

"Let go. You've said your condolences, and as I have told you numerous times, I am not interested in talking to you, seeing you, dating you or ever hearing your voice again. Just leave me alone."

Joe's grip on her arm became firmer, on the brink of painful. Stephanie tried to wrestle her arm free, but Joe tightened his grip, and now held her with both hands.

"Let go, Joe. You're hurting me."

He still had a painful grip on her arm and took a step forward.

"I'm letting you go when I feel like it. Cupcake."

He gave her a shake and then let go of her in such a way that she painfully bumped into the wall behind her.

"See you around." Joe said and left.

Stephanie felt her tears fall and started to shake in a reaction based on both anger and fear.

Helen came around the corner from the kitchen.

"Honestly, Stephanie. The funeral's over. Stop bawling."

Stephanie didn't say anything, just dried her tears with the funeral handkerchief (lacy and too small) and went back in to say goodbye to her sister's family and her dad. She drove home in a daze.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to all who have read, favourited and/or reviewed the story! I hope I have thanked the reviewers, writing while logged in, personally. I*m sorry if I've missed someone!

x

Chapter 5. Visitors, both welcome and not

Mrs. Bestler was operating the elevator again.

"Second floor. Weapons and men's clothing."

Stephanie was a bit confused. When she got to her door she understood what Mrs. Bestler had meant.

"Beautiful," Lester said and gave her a hug.

"Bomber," Bobby said, hugging her.

"How are you?" Bobby asked.

"And we're really sorry about Edna," Lester added.

Steph could feel herself tear up again. Lester slung his arm around her shoulders.

"Oh, Beautiful. Come on. We'll order some food and talk a bit. It's been way too long."

Stephanie unlocked the door.

"Sit down. I'm just getting out of my funeral clothes. Feel free to order. You know what I like."

She went to her bedroom and changed into jeans and a plain t-shirt. Steph also made a short detour to the bathroom, removing her makeup, washing her face and just adding a single layer of mascara and lip gloss. Back in the living room she found Bobby and Lester on the ratty couch.

"We ordered some subs from Pino's," Bobby said.

"Come here, Beautiful," Lester said. They moved aside so that she could sit between them, and he put his arm around her shoulders.

"How are you? Edna, Ranger in the wind… It's been a tough time for you."

"In denial I suppose."

They both shot her a look and she hurried to add.

"Not about Grandma Mazur. But Ranger's been gone less than a month, and I must tell myself that he'll hopefully will be back in less than ten weeks. Have you heard anything?"

"No," Lester said. "But that's the usual drill when one of us is away on an assignment."

"You do know that we really miss you and that we love it when you come by Haywood even if Ranger's not around?" Bobby asked.

"I've been busy with the funeral," Steph said, a bit evasively.

Lester looked at her, and obviously decided to change the topic.

"I must ask you," he said. "Are there really hot pink coffins to buy off the shelf?"

Steph made a half giggle, half sniffle.

"No, but apparently people want to 'express themselves' even after death. Grandma Mazur only asked for a special colour. I mean, you could even get coffins with an airbrushed picture of choice. The undertakers fixed the coffin, we just had to specify the colour."

"I must say that I liked it," Booby said. "It really said 'Edna'."

Steph hugged them both.

There was a knock on the door, and Bobby opened it.

"Morelli, what are you doing here?"

"I believe the question is what are you doing in my girlfriend's apartment?" Joe said.

Les gave Steph a quick glance, and she shook her head. She got up from the couch and went to the door.

"You seem to be both hard of hearing and having a hard time understanding," she said to Joe. "I told you I am not interested in talking to you, seeing you and least of all dating you. I suppose you hijacked the order from Pino's."

"Are you doing all of the Rangemen now?" Joe snidely asked.

"Even if I was it's not any of your business. You've had your chances, I will report this to the TPD. Stop harassing me!"

Joe spitefully dropped the food on the floor and made sure to stamp on it before he disappeared. Steph got a hold of Bobby before he ran after Morelli.

"Don't. He's not worth it."

"What do you mean harassing, Steph?"

"He keeps coming around, although I've told him multiple times that I am not interested in seeing him even as a friend, much less being in a relationship with him. But even though we haven't been a pair for a long time he just doesn't seem to get it. And mum keeps inviting him to dinner. He's been persistent before, but never like this. It's gotten much worse since Terri Gilman died in that car accident in February. I've said that if he doesn't stop harassing and following me I will report him to the Trenton Police District, and ask for a restraining order."

Les was picking up the trashed subs from the floor in front of Stephanie's door.

"I think Chinese," he said.

Steph couldn't help a halfhearted laugh at that, and they went inside again. Bobby steered her over to the couch.

"I had no idea he was harassing you," he said. "You should have told us, we want to help."

"You heard him, he'll be spewing filth about you. And because he's a cop at least most of the Burg will believe him. Especially since it is more than possible that my mother will be backing him up."

"We don't care what he says about us. We care about what he says and does to you, Beautiful."

"Now," Bobby said. "Do you want to order take out or should we go to a restaurant?"

Les had gone to the window and looked down on the parking lot.

"I think I can see Morelli's car," he said.

"Let's eat out," Stephanie said. "And then I think maybe I should call Eddie Gazarra."

"Please do, Bomber. I don't like the way he acted."

They had a nice dinner at a nearby Chinese restaurant. Morelli had been sitting in his car in the parking lot when they left for the restaurant, and had followed after them. When they left the car to go into the restaurant he had driven away. About ten minutes after they had ordered Stephanie's phone began to ring, and the caller ID said "Mum". She hesitated, and then turned it off.

"Morelli probably called her," she said.

"Won't she get pissed that you're not answering?" Les asked.

"Probably. But it would ruin my appetite to talk to her right now. Postponing the conversation will get her a chance to cool down."

"Has that ever worked?"

"Nope."

Bobby and Les gave each other concerned looks, and then let it go and concentrated on having a good time at the dinner. They mostly talked about Edna and her escapades through the years. There were a lot of laughter, and some tears from Steph, but she was adamant that they were the good kind of tears.

After dinner Bobby and Les dropped her off at home. Both of them followed her up to the apartment to make sure that Morelli wasn't lurking around. He wasn't at either the parking lot or the apartment, and they said their goodbyes to Stephanie.

"I meant it," Bobby said. "Please come by Haywood. Maybe you need to run some searches for your skips. Or just to say hi to us."

Stephanie didn't tell them that she no longer worked as a bounty hunter. She suspected that they would nag at her until she accepted work at Rangeman, and that felt too much like charity. I'll tell them later, she thought to herself.

Les hugged her.

"I'm staying in Boston for the foreseeable future," he said. "But please call me sometime and tell me how you are. Or come and visit."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to all who have read, favourited and/or reviewed the story! And the characters belong to Janet Evanovich. I'm just playing with them. Today's chapter will be a short one, but the next is due in two days.**

**x**

**Chapter 6. More visitors**

After they left Stephanie locked the door bolt, and did her usual nighttime routine. She put on one of Ranger's t-shirts, that she had nicked from him, and went to bed. She didn't fall asleep right away, which was unusual for her. Instead she lay in bed reading. It was a somewhat trashy romance novel gifted to her by Edna. Around one o'clock she heard some strange noises. She got up and grabbed her cell phone before she tiptoed out of her bedroom. She could hear the strange noises coming from her door. She very carefully went to the door and looked through the peephole. She could only see that it was someone with dark, unruly hair bent down trying to manipulate the lock. Unfortunately she couldn't see the person's face, and she absolutely didn't want to open the door to confront them. That said, she was about 98 percent sure who the would-be burglar was. She tiptoed away to her kitchen and called the police.

After leaving her name and address and telling the operator that it was an attempted burglary in progress, she was promised a police patrol as soon as possible. While she talked to the operator she could hear that the noises from the door had stopped. After the call she put on some clothes.

A couple of minutes later someone knocked on the door.

"Police, Ms. Plum," someone announced.

"Please hold up your identification so I can see it through the peephole," Stephanie said.

After checking the ID Stephanie opened the door, but kept the chain on. There were two men in police uniform outside her door.

"And if I can please see both of your ID's again," she said.

She didn't recognize either of them, and considering how often she was at the TPD that made her uncomfortable.

"I thought they usually paired up rookies with more experienced personnel?"

"Well, miss, I'm the rookie. Kenney Jones." the younger man said.

"And I'm John Entwistle," the man in his early forties, said. "I'm an experienced cop, but have just recently begun at the TPD. I used to work in Seattle, but my wife wanted to move closer to her elderly parents. And right now we're short staffed, so they paired us up."

"I see," said Steph. "It's just that I know most of the cops at the TPD, and after the attempted burglary I'm feeling a bit on edge."

"I understand," Entwistle said. "Why don't you call the station and ask them to verify? In the meantime we'll take a look at the door and locks."

Stephanie made a quick call to the TPD who verified both Jones and Entwistle. Entwistle tried to find fingerprints on the door.

"There are so many different fingerprints here that it will be impossible to say if they are connected to the break in attempt or not," he said. "But someone has definitely tried to open the locks, first with a skeleton key or something similar, and then with force. I'm not sure if your key will still fit, they have damaged the lock quite badly."

Stephanie sighed.

"I'll call a locksmith tomorrow," she said. "Do you think that you could try to get photos from the fingerprints anyway? If something else happens maybe multiple clues can work together?"

"Of course," Entwistle said. "And if you have some cleaning utensils we'll see to it that the door will not have any old prints on it. That way if something else happens, you can at least verify that they were put there efter this day."

"Thank you very much," Steph said and fetched some cleaning utensils and a pair of rubber gloves. The rookie, Jones, had quite small hands, and could use the gloves and after Entwistle had finished processing the prints Jones thoroughly cleaned off the door. By now Steph had taken off the chain, and stood talking to the police men.

"Did the call to you go out in a different way?" she asked. "Usually when my name and address is mentioned on the police radio I get some extra people."

"Yes, they've had some problems with the new system, and actually called on our cell phone," Jones said.

"That explains it," Steph said.

She thanked the policemen, and went to bed. Even with a lot of thoughts whirling around she managed to fall asleep.

x

The next morning Stephanie woke quite early. She called a locksmith, who helped change the lock. He said that the old lock was high quality, and that it would be expensive to install something of the same quality. On the other hand, the fact that even the high quality lock had been so brutalized, probably meant that she needed it.

Steph didn't argue with that, just paid with some of the money from Edna. She knew that Hector or any other Rangeman would be glad to help her, but then she would have to tell them what had happened to the lock in the first place… She didn't want the Rangemen to get involved with Joe. The odds were that he would either disappear, or be hurt, and he would do everything he could to frame Rangeman. Honestly, if she told them about his stalking and behaviour the blame would most probably be justified...


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to all who have read, favourited and/or reviewed the story! And the characters belong to Janet Evanovich. I'm just playing with them.**

**Chapter 7. Making a visit or two or three**

After a shower and a poptart she drove her car to the police station. She asked if Eddie Gazarra was in.

A couple of minutes later they sat down at a table in an interrogation room.

"Hi Eddie," Stephanie said. "Are all the recording devices off?"

"Yes, the equipment in here hasn't been working for a long time. We have to bring in a separate recording device if we want to interrogate someone. What's going on?"

And so Stephanie told her cousin's husband, Eddie, all about Morelli and his stalking. She mentioned the attempted burglary in the middle of the night, stressed that she couldn't prove anything, but that he had broken into her apartment at least once before, and attempted to at least once.

"These are serious accusations, Steph," Eddie said. "And honestly, I believe you. His behaviour has been more and more erratic lately. It seems he's drinking a lot as well. Maybe using other things besides alcohol. That said, I don't think you have enough evidence to get anywhere."

"I don't want it to go to court," Steph said. "I just want to be left alone. Can I get a restraining order?"

"The only way to get restraining orders are in the court, Steph. And you need to be able to prove stalking, harassment or assault. Do you have any witnesses?"

"Not really," Steph said in a defeated voice. "I mean, I've told him again and again that I don't want anything to do with him, but there are seldom witnesses. And I can't prove that he broke into my apartment. He said that the door was unlocked. I know it wasn't, but I can't prove it. And this last time there were so many fingerprints on the door that it will be hard to find his, and maybe he wore gloves Plus he would probably claim that the fingerprints were old ones."

She sighed.

"My mother has heard me tell him at least a couple of times that I don't want to see him, but the odds that she would testify against him and support me…"

It was Eddie's turn to sigh.

"I recommend that you keep a logbook and write down every time you meet or something happens. Maybe take a photo if possible. I can testify that you've told me that Joe Morelli doesn't respect your wish to leave you alone."

He looked determined.

"I'll help you, Steph. That said, Joe has the commissioner's ear, and I believe it will be tough for you to get a restraining order. And some studies show that restraining orders are not all that effective. Many of them are violated, and some even claim that the restraining order may escalate or enrage the perpetrator. Keep me on speed dial, and use your friends at Rangeman."

"Thanks Eddie. I suppose I should be more up to date on the legalese, but I've never been in this situation before, I mean my other stalkers have been because of the bounty hunting. And I do have witnesses for at least one incident. Joe obviously was at Pino's yesterday, and intercepted a delivery to my address. When he found Les and Bobby at my place he accused me of sleeping with both of them, and then trashed the food before he went away. I just don't think that them testifying would help. Joe and other persons have thoroughly tried to discredit Rangeman and the people working there, and they have succeeded in at least the Burg. Backed up by my mother, I don't think the court would take their word against 'Detective Morelli'."

"Sadly, I do think you're right. At least Morelli left for an undercover assignment this morning. I'll let you know when he's back. And hopefully I can even give you a warning beforehand."

"Thanks, Eddie. You're a good friend. Say hi to Shirley."

"Will do. Take care."

x

After Stephanie had left the police station she drove over to Mary Lou. Her best friend was overjoyed to see her. They talked over coffee and cake. Steph told Mary Lou that she had quit at Vinnie's, and her reasons. And then she continued with Morelli and his stalking. She tried to call it something else at first, but Mary Lou called her on it.

"Steph, he's stalking you. You can't call his behaviour anything else. And I one hundred percent agree with Eddie, you need to document him. Maybe even record him on your phone if he talks to you. That way you should at least be able to prove that you have continuously told him to leave you alone."

She took a sip of her coffee.

"How are you holding up, Steph? Morelli has been a pain in your ass for several months, your mum is getting even bitchier, and now Edna and her funeral…"

"Honestly, I'm in a bit of a daze with Grandma Mazur. At the same time I'm grateful that she didn't have to be in the hospital for a long time. Now she had a nice evening out with her friends, and I'm so happy we could give her the funeral she planned herself."

Steph had talked to Mary Lou on the phone after the meeting at the solicitor's, so Mary Lou knew all about Helen and her rants about Stephanie trying to threaten her.

"As Edna would have said -it was a pip of a funeral," Mary Lou said. "And I definitely heard your mum taking credit for it…"

"So did I. She gave some credit to Val, but none to me. And I'm not looking forward to the will reading."

"I'll at least tell the Burg about who planned the funeral, and since you chose the most gossip-happy funeral parlour I'm convinced they will back us and not Helen Plum."

Steph couldn't help but laugh at Mary Lou's very accurate description of the funeral parlour.

"I have your back, Steph, against your mum, the Burg and Joseph Morelli."

x

Steph gave her a teary hug, and then left for home. On her way there she changed her mind and drove to Haywood. After using her key fob to get into the garage she parked at her usual spot near the elevator. She could see something new when she got out of her car. A sign sat on the wall in front of the parking spot. On it she could read: "Bomber's permanent parking spot". She started to laugh, and then cried a couple of tears. She quickly checked her makeup in the rear view mirror, but she didn't need to repair anything. Waterproof mascara was a great invention!

Using the fob again she took the elevator to the fifth floor. When she stepped out of the elevator there were a wall of chests clad in black t-shirts in front of her.

"Bomber, finally!" Cal said, and gave her a tight hug. She was then passed between every Rangeman at Haywood. Even Hal and Zero, who had monitor duty, was relieved for a couple of minutes to be able to say hello. Most of them gave their condolences, and Steph was a bit teary when she was finally back on her own feet.

"OK, clowns. Back to work with you, and let me give Little girl a hug!"

She laughed when the remaining Rangemen parted like the Red Sea, and she could see Tank standing outside his office. She immediately went over and gave him a hug.

"Hi there, Big guy."

"How are you holding up, Little girl?" he asked and steered her into his office.

"Mostly OK. Have you heard anything from Ranger?"

"No, but in these missions that's not unusual. We adhere to the policy no news is good news."

Steph gave him a wan smile.

Tank gave her a serious look.

"I mean it, Little girl. Ranger is the best there is. This mission was more of a clean up, tedious, but not especially dangerous."

He changed topics.

"So, when are you coming to Rangeman to work? As you can see we miss you. And Connie's been unusually close mouthed about your work and skips when Rangeman has picked up our files."

"Have you been there?" Steph asked incredulously.

"Not a chance," Tank said. "I don't want to be in that toxic environment."

He did not elaborate, and Steph wondered if he meant Vinnie's unhealthy habits or the fact that he might run into Lula.

He continued. "Besides, right now I have a lot of things on my plate, what with Ranger in the wind and Les in Boston. I sure could need some help in the office." He gave her a look full of meaning.

"I'll think about it, Tank. Right now I'm having a sort of personal revision. Job and life wise."

Tank was silent for a while, but when she didn't elaborate he left it.

"Why don't we go out in the lunchroom and see if there's anything left for us?" he said. "Otherwise I'm sure that Ella will make you something special."

In the lunchroom they ate some sandwiches and talked with some other Rangemen. Ella and Louis said hello, and Ella gave Steph a heartfelt hug.

"I've missed you so much," she said. "And I am very sorry about your grandma. How are you coping?"

They chatted for a while, and Steph had to promise to come back soon before she left Haywood. Just as Stephanie got into her car to drive away her cell phone rang. The caller ID said it was Helen. Stephanie debated whether she should answer or not, but finally took the call.

"Hi, mum."

"Stephanie, this is your mother."

"Yes, mum."

"We're having lasagna tonight at six o'clock."

"I'm sorry, mum, I have other plans."

"What plans? I heard that Joseph is on an assignment out of town."

"I don't care where Joe is. I'm not seeing him, and I have no plans to ever date him again. And my plans are just that - mine. Bye."

Stephanie pressed to close the call. She hadn't even started her car to drive away before it rang again. She turned off the sound and ignored it. On her way home she decided that she needed a break. At home she quickly packed a bag with clothes and stuff for two days. She locked up the apartment and left for the coast.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to all who have read, favourited and/or reviewed the story! And the characters belong to Janet Evanovich. I'm just playing with them. I hope I have thanked the persona leaving a review, while logged in, personally. If not I'm sorry for missing you, but I read each and every review!**

**x**

**Chapter 8. New directions**

Two days later she was back in Trenton. She had found a cheap motel, and had just tried to relax. She had spent the two days mostly on the beach, and had finally acquired a more healthy skin tone. She in no way had a tan, but she no longer looked like she had been inside the whole summer.

Stephanie had listened to the messages on her phone. Thirty seven was from her mum - mostly variations of 'why me', one from the solicitor who said the will reading would be the next week, and two was just someone breathing, not saying anything. She strongly suspected the latter was from Joe Morelli, but since the number was blocked and he didn't say anything she couldn't prove anything. She wrote them down on her Morelli-list anyway. Eddie Gazarra had also left a message, where he told her that Joe would be out of Trenton until the end of October.

Steph had also talked with Mary Lou, who said that she had done her best to set the Burg right about Edna's funeral, being careful to give Val credit too. She said that the fact that Stephanie hadn't been in any incidents for a while also helped her case against Helen.

On her way home she stopped at the supermarket and bought some food. The stay at the beach had been a splurge, and now she needed to live a bit more frugally again. She didn't regret it though, she really had needed her time away from Trenton. Thankfully she didn't run into anyone she knew at the market, and drove home with her windows down to let in the balmy evening air, and in a good mood.

x

Her apartment was the same as she had left it, no visitors, and the locks looked untampered with. She put the groceries away and went to sleep early. The next day she braved the creepy laundry room in the basement, and also cleaned the apartment again. She felt a bit like Suzy Homemaker, but consoled herself that she was doing it for herself, not for her mum, and definitely not for Joe. And it felt really good to put away all the clean laundry. Nothing was ironed, but she didn't need her mum's help, the cost was too steep.

Steph called her mum the next day, carefully choosing a time when she knew her mother was too busy to talk for more than a minute, and told her that she was too busy to have dinner the next days, and that they would meet up at the solicitor. Then she sat down again and thought through work options. She really liked Rangeman and her Merry Men, on the one hand. On the other, she didn't want to get a job based on her knowing them. And the situation with Ranger… Well, she really hoped they were on their way to a real relationship. But both working at Rangeman and at the same time trying a relationship. Or worse, not being in a relationship. She shuddered at the thought. No, working at Rangeman was out right now. Pity, since she thought she could be of help. But, maybe… She quickly googled Les Sebring and his bond business. Ten minutes later she had a meeting with Sebring scheduled for tomorrow afternoon.

Trying to figure out what to wear to the meeting was a bit of a challenge. Steph thought that she really was over the bounty hunter thing. Considering all the things that had happened to her she was lucky to still be alive. And her luck would probably run out some time. At the same time she thought that she could be of help at a bond's office. At least more help than she thought both Connie and Lula together were. And yes, there was some resentment towards both her cousin Vinnie and the duo at the bond's office. But now, what to wear. She didn't think jeans would send the right signals, but neither would pantyhose and a skirt. She finally decided on a linen pants suit, with a light green silk blouse under. Her nude pumps was a moderate height, at least for Jersey, and she had only put on three layers of mascara.

x

Outside Sebring's office, in a much better neighbourhood than Vincent Plum's Bail Bonds, Stephanie sat in her car for a couple of minutes, to get her breathing even. Then she stepped into the office trying to look as confident as possible.

Behind the desk sat a woman in her sixties. She had coloured her hair to an unforgiving black, and paired with the heavy makeup around her black eyes and deep wrinkles around her mouth she looked weary. It looked like the wrinkles were caused more by a severe sunbathing and nicotine habit, than laughter lines. The yellow nicotine stains on her fingers supported the theory.

"Hi, I'm Stephanie Plum. I have a meeting with Mr. Sebring at two o'clock."

"I'll tell my son you're here," the woman answered with a scratchy voice.

"Oh, nice to meet you, Mrs Sebring," Steph said and shook her hand.

"It hasn't been Sebring for about three marriages. I'm Nellie Jarrod. Please call me Nellie."

"And please call me Stephanie. Or preferrably Steph."

Nellie called in, and Les Sebring came out of his office.

He compared favourably to Vinnie, Steph thought. He had a nice blue suit, with a white shirt and a silk tie in grey. His eyes were not as dark as his mothers, and he still had all of his hair, in a stylish haircut, just beginning to go grey at the temples. He looked to be in his forties.

"Ms. Plum, or may I call you Stephanie? I'm Les."

They shook hands, and Steph appreciated his dry and firm shake.

"Please call me Steph."

Sebring gestured to his office, and they went in, and he closed the door.

"What can I help you with?"

"I was wondering if you have a job for me. Not as a bond enforcement agent, I must add. Rather as a receptionist slash assistant slash investigator. I can help you locate bond bailers, check if collaterals are valid and so on."

He was silent for a so long that Stephanie was on the verge of fidgeting.

"That was not what I expected to hear," he finally said. "Although I must confess I was unsure of why you wanted to see me."

He fell silent again.

"Why don't we have a cup of coffee and you explain everything to me. I thought you were working as a BEA for your cousin?"

He fetched two cups of coffee, and smiled when Stephanie doctored hers with both cream and sugar. A lot of both. They also moved over to two armchairs in the corner of the office.

Stephanie took a deep breath, and began telling her story. She explained about Joyce Barnhardt getting the skips that normally went to Stephanie, about fear of her luck in dealing with the skips finally running out, and that she wanted a job where she could use her contacts and instincts, and not have to wear pantyhose all the time.

The pantyhose comment earned her a smile, and she relaxed a bit.

"Most of the offenders from the Burg take their business to Plum's Bail Bonds. Do you think you have the connections to find people not from the Burg?" he began.

"Maybe not the connections outright, but I'm good at searching in different ways, and find their traces. I must confess I don't know how you run the office. Maybe you just have the BEAs doing all their searches themselves?"

"Mostly, yes, but I have been thinking of changing that. Most of our bonds is retrieved because most of the people go to court voluntarily."

He smiled.

"I might be a bit more choosy than Vincent Plum when I bail people out."

Steph smiled back. Considering some of the people Vinnie had bailed out, she couldn't gainsay him.

"However, I have been thinking about my BEAs lately," Sebring continued. "I've lost some money when they've been unable to bring in the skips in time. I believe I have the hired muscle to do the job, but they've not always been successful in finding them. And Jean Ellen Burrows have decided to move to Washington.I know you have a real good percentage of bringing in your skips. So if you wanted a job as a BEA..."

He trailed off, but Steph shook her head.

"No, I really meant it when I said I worry about my luck running out. Honestly, considering some of the things that has happened, I'm lucky to still be alive."

She got up from the armchair, and shook his hand.

"Thank you for your time."

"Don't be too hasty, Steph. As I said, I would hire you as a BEA in an instant. As it happens, I'm between assistants at the moment. My mother is just filling in while my ordinary assistant is on parental leave for half a year. I don't know if my ordinary assistant will come back after her leave. Would you like to try that position, and also see how much you can do on the skip tracing? The assistant job is usually 9 to 5, no pantyhose required, and if we get along we can see if you might take some shifts on weekends and evenings bailing out people."

He mentioned a figure, and Steph did an involuntary grimace, and he raised the figure ten percent. Considering the grimace had been as a reaction to a much better salary than she had expected, she accepted.

"If you can help us find skips, you'll get a percentage of that as well. When can you start your new job?"

"On Tuesday. I have a will reading at Monday."

"Then I'll ask my mother to work beside you next week, and hopefully you'll manage it all after that."

He gave her a cheeky smile, and they shook on the deal.

"I'll have the papers ready on Tuesday. Welcome to Sebring's bond office."

"Thank you very much. See you on Tuesday."


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for the continued support. Now on to a new chapter!**

**x**

**Chapter 9. Strong willed**

On the way home Stephanie made a detour to McDonald's and bought a celebratory meal. She ate it in the sofa watching a movie on her laptop. After the meal she called Mary Lou and told her about her new job.

After removing the phone from her ear to avoid instantaneous deafness caused by the enthusiastic squealing, she also asked Mary Lou to not tell anyone yet.

"I'm convinced Vinnie will have his opinions. Loud ones, too. And right now I just want to relax, knowing I can support myself, that I won't have to wear pantyhose to work, and hopefully just take it easy for a while."

"I hear you, Steph. I promise not to tell anyone, and we better plan a celebratory outing in the next weeks!"

"I promise. I'll even buy the first drink!"

They laughed and decided to get in touch when Steph had worked a couple of weeks. Since Mary Lou heard a suspicious sound from one of her boy's rooms, they hung up.

x

Since it already was Friday, Stephanie decided to lay low over the weekend, avoiding her mother's calls. She let them all go to voicemail. She was pretty certain that she would be berated anyway on the will reading, so didn't see any reason to talk to or meet her mother more than necessary. Even her father had a cell phone nowadays, so she had called him and talked briefly the day before, not mentioning anything about work. She hadn't had any calls on her voicemail about her work from either Vinnie, Lula, Connie or busybodies from the Burg, so she was pretty certain the news wasn't bandied about. She hadn't heard anything about Joyce Barnyard either. If that was because Joyce were doing a good job or not any job at all, Stephanie didn't care. Live and let live. Preferably as far away from each other as Trenton allowed.

The next day was a Saturday, and Steph decided to go through her wardrobe. Some outfits were damaged beyond saving, some were distraction outfits she never planned to wear again, and some were outdated. She soon had cleared out a good portion of her wardrobe. Throwing away the clothes that were too damaged she packed up the rest and drove away to the Salvation Army and gave them the clothes. She looked through the store, and found an as good as new business suit in a dark grey that fit like a dream and was more suitable for a chillier time, and a couple of tops, and drove home in a good mood. She also bought some beer on the way home, and swung by Dillon, the building's supervisor, and gave him a six pack.

"Thanks, Steph! But I haven't had any extra work because of you or your stalkers for a while."

"And here's to having a peaceful existence for a long time to come!"

"I'll drink to that!"

On Sunday Steph prepared the clothes for the next days, read another of Edna Mazur's trashy novels sitting in the sunshine outside on the fire escape, and just had a very boring day. She toasted herself in beer, hoping for many more boring days. Or at least a couple of months of them until Batman comes home, she thought.

x

Monday morning Steph dressed in the same linen suit she had worn to Sebring, pairing it with a lacy top in off white. When she parked outside the solicitor's office she thought that maybe her luck really was turning. Normally her parking karma resulted in a long walk from her car to the place she wanted to go to, but today she found a parking space just outside. When she got inside her mother and sister hadn't arrived yet. She sat down, and soon after Mrs. Clifford herself came out in the waiting area. They talked for a while, mostly about Edna's funeral. Mrs. Clifford had been present at the service, and exclaimed about the beautiful minutes to eleven o'clock Helen, Frank, Valerie and Albert arrived.

"We couldn't find a parking space closer than over a block away," Helen sniped. "I saw that you were more fortunate, Stephanie…"

Helen looked at her.

"What are you wearing? I mean, after all we're in mourning."

Stephanie looked at her family and saw that they all were in the same clothes they had worn at the funeral.

One minute in her family's company, and all she had was snide comments and criticism. Steph didn't know what to say, but Mrs. Clifford intervened.

"The parking options here are unpredictable. I'm sorry you couldn't find a space nearby."

She gestured with her hand towards a door.

"Please, let's go inside and have a seat. I'll just ask my secretary to accompany us."

It looked as Helen wanted to say something, but she closed her mouth, glared at both Stephanie and the solicitor and was the first through the door. When she passed Stephanie she thought she could smell whisky on her mother's breath.

The conference room had chairs around a big table. Helen sat next to Frank and Valerie, with Albert on Valerie's other side. This meant that they occupied all the chairs on one side of the table, leaving Stephanie alone on the other side. She couldn't help but wonder if this was deliberate, or just a coincidence. Mrs Clifford then sat down next to Stephanie, rather than at the table's short side. As she had to move some documents from that space Stephanie rather thought that the solicitor had seen and disliked the seating arrangements. The secretary sat down on another chair, with her laptop.

"Welcome to the will reading of Edna Mazur," Mrs. Clifford began. "Before we continue I just want to say that I was at the funeral, and it was a beautiful service. Since I could see that Edna's wishes were fulfilled, we don't need to use any of the special clauses Mrs. Mazur had put in place. This gives us a rather straightforward will."

She took a sip of water before she continued. Her secretary gave her a file.

"Before I continue I would like to add that you all will be given copies of the will. I was wondering if I could omit the legalese in the beginning and go right to the bequests? I will also summarize these in a more easy to understand language."

She gave Albert a look.

"I know that you are a lawyer, Mr Kloughn. I in no way want to withhold any information, and as I said, you will all get copies of the will."

Albert looked a bit nervous, being singled out, but answered.

"In my opinion it would be more than fine to get down to the bequests."

"Anyone against it?"

Mrs. Clifford did a quick scan of the table, and then proceeded.

"Will you take to the record that no one objected, Ms. Lewis."

Mrs. Clifford then started.

"Mrs. Mazur won money on the Powerball this spring. She came to me soon afterwards. I helped her arrange some things according to her wishes, and she made this will. She also wrote a letter, that is included. I'll start by reading it out loud:

_"Dear family,_

_I must say I never thought that I would need to write a will. I had the pension and a small savings accountant efter my husband, and Helen got all the rest at the time since I would be moving in with her and Frank._

_I have thought long and hard, and this is the way I want to leave my money:_

_Valerie, I have arranged for your daughters to have their own accounts. I hope they will use them for their studies. If they don't use them for studies they will be able to access the money after they have turned 21. You yourself will also get the same amount as the girls. Since Stephanie doesn't have any children as of now, I have decided that she will get twice the money you yourself, or the girls' individually, will get. Helen will also get the same amount as Valerie and the girls._

_My jewellery…"_

Mrs. Clifford was cut off by Helen.

"Do you meant to say that I will only get half the money that Steph will get? I will **not** approve this will."

She gave Valerie a demanding glance.

"And neither will Valerie."

Mrs. Clifford looked at Helen.

"If I could finish reading the letter and then explain the will, we can then talk about how one goes about contesting or approving."

Helen was blotchy in the face, and well on her way to a good rant.

"Why should I sit here and listen to this!? I will not approve of anything that gives me less money than Stephanie!"

Valerie gave Mrs. Clifford an embarrassed look.

"Mum, if you let the solicitor read the letter and explain things it will hopefully be easier to understand. And Albert can help us afterwards, if needed."

"If needed. **If** needed!"

For once Frank opened his mouth to do something other than put food in it.

"Helen, why don't you listen to the solicitor, and then you can ask her any questions you've got. It is only sensible to get the whole picture."

Helen was so surprised by Frank talking that she was quiet for a moment. Then everybody could see her beginning to rev up again. For once Albert said something.

"I agree with Frank and Valerie. It is much better to listen to the letter and the will now. Contesting or approving won't have to be done today, as a matter of fact I would say that you shouldn't do either right now."

Steph didn't say anything, but inside she felt something break a little. She hadn't known anything about Edna's winnings before she got the money. She was very close to just open her mouth and say that her mother could have all the money, just so she could be left alone. Before she got the chance Mrs. Clifford continued.

"If you let me finish reading the letter and the will, you can ask your questions afterwards, Mrs. Plum." She looked down on the paper in front of her.

_"My jewellery is mostly of sentimental value. I want Valerie to have my engagement and wedding rings, Stephanie to get the pearl necklace, and Helen to have the gold necklace I got as a present from Harry when she was born. Knowing my daughter I want to add that I had the value of the jewellery appraised, and the most valuable pieces are the gold necklace, then the rings. The pearl necklace is not especially valuable in money, but in sentiment. It was a gift from my parents when I married, and I would like Stephanie to have it. All the other jewellery, mostly bijouteries, I want Valerie's girls to have. I'm sure their mother will divide it fairly._

_I also have a few pieces of furniture that has been in my family for some generations. I want Stephanie to choose a piece first, then Valerie, and then Helen and so on between the three of them. The paintings are not worth any money, but Valerie is to choose first, then Stephanie and then Helen._

_Finally, Helen, I wouldn't be surprised if you are upset and angry over this will. I know you thought you would get it all. I suppose the fact that you now will get a lot more money than if I hadn't won on the Powerball isn't factoring in for you. When Harry died he left it all to me, but you got most of it in exchange for me living at your home. Considering that, I could easily leave you out of my will totally, but I do want you to have the possibility to afford a little extra, maybe splurge on a cruise, kitchen appliances, nice clothes or better whisky."_

Helen got red in the face, before she got the chance to start a new rant Mrs. Clifford continued.

_"I have made sure that this will is iron clad. If you protest it, or try to convince Stephanie to give her money to you, Valerie or the girls, I have used the same strategy as I did for my funeral. Since I wasn't able to oversee it in person I can't say whether you got less money for not having the funeral according to my wishes, but I can assure you that a protest or harassing Stephanie will result in no money at all for you, and the money will instead go to Stephanie. To insure that Stephanie isn't harassed by someone else on your orders I have given Mrs. Clifford and an anonymous person the means to supervise. One could say that you are put on probation._

_Valerie, I'm sure that you will be more sensible than your mother, but if you harass or try to convince Stephanie to give the money to you or your daughters, your money will be split evenly between your daughters, and put into their accounts. I'd also like to point out that your family together got two and half times the money that Stephanie did._

_Stephanie, the money already given to you was an advance. The remaining part will be three times that sum. Please fly, never crawl._

_And to all of you, thanks for this time, and I hope to see you again, but not for a long time._

_At least my last years were a pip of a time._

_Love,_

_Edna"_


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you to all who have read, favourited and/or reviewed the story.**

**X**

**Chapter 10. Strong willed, part II**

The silence when Mrs. Clifford had read the whole letter was deafening, for about five seconds. Then everyone could hear Helen draw in breath, most likely to start a rant of epic proportions. Before she could even start Mrs. Clifford looked straight at her.

"Mrs. Plum, before you say anything you will regret later, I would like to add that I have recorded everything ever since we came into this room. I am now able to prove that you have heard the stipulations of the will. Anything you say after this is a possibility for you to lose the money after your mother. Please, think before you say anything."

"Why, I've never! I'll…"

Before she could say anything else Valerie got her silent by the expedient method of putting her hand in front of her mother's mouth.

"Quiet mother. If you can't be civil towards Stephanie, I dare say you deserve to lose the money!"

Helen's face got even redder than before, but Val didn't move her hand from Helen's mouth.

Mrs. Clifford calmly distributed copies of the will and letter to everybody in the room. Valerie after a while took her hand away. Helen was silent, but it sure looked like she was steaming. Mrs. Clifford then went through the will point by point. Albert had a few questions, but mostly of a technical nature. He even commended Mrs. Clifford for a very well written piece.

"I know I said we shouldn't either contest or approve before we've had a chance to read through it all in peace and quiet. I still think that is a sensible approach, but I must also say that this is a well written will, and I don't see any chance of a contest to be approved, rather just having the consequences mentioned both in the will and the letter."

Helen said something under her breath, but too quiet to be heard. Her glare at Stephanie at the same time said more than words.

"You have one month to sign the will and get it back here, or the same amount of time to contest the will," said Mrs Clifford. "If you want to contest it, you have to file your signed written appeal at the notary at the town hall."

She rose from the table, and this was the sign for the Plum/Kloughn family to rise as well.

"If I could have a word with you, Ms. Plum," Mrs. Clifford said to Stephanie.

"Of course."

Helen gave them a suspicious look, but didn't say anything. Mrs. Clifford shook all their hands in a goodbye, and then she and Stephanie relocated to her office.

"Coffee?"

"Yes, please," Stephanie said.

"I just wanted you to sign this receipt for the money Edna already gave you."

"Of course."

"And I also wanted to give your mother time to get away from the building. One might say I wanted to kill two birds with one stone. Hopefully this will be enough to get her to cool down. It seemed that your sister might get through to her."

Stephanie just nodded, and took a sip of her coffee.

"Do you think your mother will contest?"

"It depends on whether she is sober and rational," Stephanie sighed. "It could go either way. Val might be able to make her see sense. I'm afraid that Albert is a bit too timid to get her to listen, even if he is a lawyer."

She took another sip.

"I was wondering if you would be willing to help me make a will?"

"Of course. It is, after all, my job."

"I believe it will be an easy job. If I die I want my nieces to have everything split equally between them. And they can access the money at 21, just like grandma's money."

"That absolutely sounds like a simple and straightforward will. Why don't you book a time with my secretary, preferably next week, and I will have it written out in legalese."

Stephanie drained her coffee, and got up.

"I will do that. Thank you for your help, Mrs. Clifford. I'm glad grandma found you, and that you did such a good job of seeing to her wishes."

"Even though I only met Edna a few times she made quite an impression on me. I'm glad I could help her, and hopefully you as well. And if your mother starts in on you, please contact me."

They shook hands, and Stephanie left after having booked a time next week efter her normal working hours. Thankfully Mrs. Clifford worked late at Thursdays.

Outside the office door she took a deep breath, went down the stairs, and then drove home. Her car looked the same as when she parked it, no new scratches or dents, but then again, her mother would not do anything improper, at least not if anyone could see her. And to be honest, the car wasn't exactly in mint condition.

At home she changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, ate a PB and olive sandwich and took a deep breath and then put on her cell phone. She had turned it off before she went into the solicitor's office. She called the voicemail.

"You have fifteen new messages."

The first made her smile.

"Hi Steph, Mary Lou here. I just wanted to say that I hope the will reading will be OK, and if not, you know you can count on me. I have your back, honey. Hugs."

The second through fifth were again someone breathing heavily. She had had about five to ten every week since Morelli went away, but normally not called in at day time. Maybe she had a new stalker? No, she was almost sure it had to be Morelli. She pondered if she should ask Hector to check it for her, but she didn't want him to kill anyone for her, and if he knew all about Morelli's harassment, chances were Joe would disappear.

The next call was her dad.

"Hi Pumpkin. I'll try to get your mother to sign the will, it was Edna's money, and she definitely could do what she wanted with it. I don't know what has gotten your mother in such a snit. I believe she's been talking to Morelli as well, but he's not even in Trenton right now. Bye."

The next call was from her mother, and Stephanie steeled herself when she heard her voice.

"Stephanie. I expect you for dinner tonight at six o'clock."

Well, at least she didn't yell or threaten, Steph thought. She pondered whether she should go to dinner or not. Maybe she should just change her phone number? Stephanie knew that postponing a meeting with her mother wouldn't get her to calm down, but on the other hand she was nervous about her new job, and she didn't need an evening of not so subtle hints concerning grandchildren, work options and Joe Morelli. She decided that she would wait with a Plum family dinner for some days. Maybe the news about her quitting as a bounty hunter would mellow her mother? Then again, probably not…

She listened at the rest of the messages. More breathing, one from Val that said she would try to get their mother to see sense, and stressing that she, Val, thought the will was fair, and that she would absolutely not contest it.

A couple of messages was from Burg busybodies saying that they had heard that Edna had written a will, and maybe she could give them the details. Surprisingly unsubtle, maybe they were a bit gossip starved now that Edna wasn't a regular at the Clip and Curl?

Taking a deep breath she called her parents' house. Helen answered.

"Hi mum, it's Steph."

"Stephanie. I hope this doesn't mean you're not coming to dinner."

"I'm afraid so. I have a lot of things going on right now. I promise I will come by and talk to you and dad soon. Bye."

She ended the call without giving her mother a chance to say anything. Ten seconds later her phone started ringing, but she let it go to voicemail.

Sitting down on her lumpy couch she looked around the apartment. Having a more well paid job than what she had been able to scrounge as a BEA for Vinnie maybe she should allow herself a new couch? She didn't need a high end one, but one without lumps and cooties would be welcome. And maybe didn't have colours that clashed with the other furniture… A quick look at her watch saw her heading to a furniture store. She found a medium blue couch on sale, big enough for her to lie down, but not too bulky and squishy. She splurged on a couple of matching pillows and a cozy blanket, and arranged for the couch to be delivered at a time when she would be at home. They even promised to take her old one with them for a small fee.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you to all who have read, favourited and/or reviewed the story! The characters belong to Janet Evanovich. I'm just playing with them.**

**x**

**Chapter 11. A new leaf**

The next day she got up early. Much earlier than she strictly needed, but after a night of tossing and turning she gave up and got up to shower and eat breakfast. She wasn't hungry, but managed to eat some toast and drink a cup of coffee. Then she put on the clothes she had chosen, did her makeup, including four coats of mascara and finally left for her new work.

Sebring had told her that she could use the parking lot behind the office tagged Employees, and she gratefully parked at the designated space. She got out of the car and realized she didn't have a key. Before she could decide if she should try the back door or the front the back door opened.

"Hi, Stephanie," said Les Sebring. "Welcome. I've got a new key for you, and then my mother will show you the ropes."

"Thank you, Les."

Nellie taught her the specifics. Steph reflected that she was much friendlier today than last week, and when Nellie said that she was so happy that she didn't need to be Les' assistant anymore, she thought that explained the change. Steph bought sandwiches at the deli for the three of them, and said that was to celebrate her new job. When it was time for Steph to leave for the day she thought she had a pretty good grip on the assistant part, they had had two new clients, and she had done most of the work with the second one. Driving home she wondered for a second if she should make a surprise visit at her parents, but decided that she should work a couple more days first. She did call Mary Lou to update her.

The work went well the rest of the week, she got to know a couple of the BEAs, and she also discussed if they wanted her to help them find the skips. They decided to try it for one of the trickier ones, with a higher bond than usual. When Steph helped to locate the skip and also used her snooping abilities to make an educated guess as to when and where the FTA would be easiest to apprehend, they decided on what a fair percentage would be. All in all she thought that she had a good grip on her new work, and the clients also seemed to like her. When Les called her into the office that Friday he confirmed that he thought that she fit in very well, and that she had done an exceptional work week. Right now he would continue to be the sole bond's writer, but if she kept up the good work they would look at that in a few weeks. Nellie was also very happy to not have to work as an assistant anymore, and gave Stephanie a heartfelt thanks and a bottle of wine. She said that she had planned to give her a potted plant, but that seemed to be the one task Steph didn't excel at.

"Thankfully my son has something of a green thumb, and I have told him the greenery will be has responsibility from now on," Nellie said.

Sitting in her car Steph decided to take the bull by the horns, and called her parents' house.

"Is today a good day to visit?" she asked.

"Val and her family is coming for dinner, but you are of course welcome," her mother said.

Since she had been very polite lately, Steph figured her mother had realized that her usual vitriol would cost her a lot of money.

x

Stephanie parked her car at the curb behind her sister's car. Walking up to the door she felt a pang of sorrow, never again would she see grandma Mazur waiting at the door. Before she was at the door it opened, but this time it was neither grandma or Helen, but her niece Mary Alice.

"Aunt Steph!"

They hugged, and then Angie came over, carrying Lisa. They both hugged her as well, and she smiled.

"I've missed you! You must tell me what you've done since I last talked with you."

She said hi to Helen and Val, before she and the girls looked into the room where Frank and Albert sat in front of the telly. Albert didn't look the least interested in the sport's channel, but Steph supposed he was banned from the kitchen to do manly things with his father-in-law.

"Hi dad, hi Albert," Steph said and kissed her father on the cheek.

"Hi Pumpkin," Frank said. "Why don't you and the girls go upstairs and look at the furniture in Edna's room. Then you can talk and be out of the way at the same time. The dinner's in fifteen minutes."

"We'll do just that dad, thanks."

Upstairs they looked at the furniture, while her nieces, well the oldest two at least, told her all about school, books they'd read (Angie) and the science club (Mary Alice). There wasn't a lot of furniture, and Steph thought that she would like the small side table, and maybe the rocking chair. As for the paintings she really wasn't that fond of the ones over the bed, but there was a small painting of a bluebird on the opposite wall she thought she might like.

Val came upstairs, carrying the baby in a sling.

"It's dinner," she said. "Have you looked at the furniture and paintings?"

"Yes, I would like the small side table, if that's OK with you. If I remember correctly Grandma Mazur's dad made it when he was just married to her mother."

"Oh, I'd never heard that story," Val said. "Maybe mum knows. And of course you can have it, you have first choice. I'd like the chest of drawers."

They went downstairs, and the dinner was soon the usual loud affair, with everyone passing the dishes between them. Today it was spaghetti bolognese, and for dessert pecan pie with vanilla ice cream.

During dinner they talked about the furniture, and Helen was for once subdued. She did say that it was her grandpa who had made the side table, just as Stephanie remembered. Helen wanted a mirror, and so Steph said that she would like the rocking chair as well, and that she didn't want any more pieces than those two. She did say that she had bought a new couch, and thought that both the table and the rocking chair would look good with it .

She could see that Helen was on her way to say something, but Val made herself heard above her.

"As for the paintings I'd like the one with the children as my first choice, she said."

"I'd like the one with the bluebird," Stephanie said. "And then I don't want any more of the paintings either."

"Are you sure?" Val asked. "Then maybe the girls could get at painting each, if that's OK with you mum?"

Helen just said that it was a good idea, and then fell silent again. Steph hadn't even seen her drink any 'ice tea', but she didn't count on the good mood to last.

She took a drink of her coffee and deep breath.

"I've quit at Vinnie's," she said.

"Oh," said Helen. "It must be lucky for you that you got enough money after…"

"Helen!" Frank said.

Helen fell silent again, but Steph caught the glare in her direction.

"Have you got a new job, Pumpkin?"

"Yes, I started a new job this week," Steph said. "I'm working as an assistant and investigator for Les Sebring of Sebring's bond's office."

"Does this mean that you're not a bounty hunter, Aunt Steph?" asked Mary Alice. "I always had the coolest aunt in school."

"Yes, maybe someone else wins the competition of the coolest aunt now, Mary Alice, sorry."

"Have you deserted your cousin to work for his competition?" Helen snidely asked.

"I would phrase it more like that the cousin I blackmailed into giving me a job as a BEA hasn't given me enough skips to provide for myself for months. Instead he gave Joyce Barnhardt the better paying ones, and left me with the ones hardly paying for the gas driving them down to the TPD. He also told Connie not to tell me that he had Joyce working for him. As far as I'm concerned that means he didn't want me working there. And it also means that it will be a cold day in hell before I return there voluntarily."

Frank put down his dessert spoon.

"Do you mean he didn't give you the means to support yourself?" he asked in a deadly quiet voice. "And he gave those jobs to…"

He didn't get any further, because Val in a high voice said "Why don't you all discuss that person when there's not little pitchers around?"

Frank looked at his wide eyed grand daughters and fell silent.

"I will give my brother a call about his son and how he treats his family," he just said. "And congratulations on your new job, Pumpkin. I must say that while I support your right to be a bounty hunter, I hope that this will be a less stressful job."

"Thank you, dad."

And then Helen couldn't be quiet anymore.

"I suppose Joseph will be glad that you've quit bounty hunting, but I do believe he'd want a stay at home wife."

"Joseph can have the kind of wife he wants, but read my lips mum. I'm not interested in Joe, as a matter of fact we've been over for months, something I have told you numerous times. And please, if you talk to him, his relatives or other people of the Burg tell them the whole story of why I'm not working for Vinnie anymore. Don't try to spin it into me changing jobs because of a marriage to Joe **that will never happen**. I got a new job that includes me using a lot of my contacts and experiences as a bounty hunter, and even getting to use my exam in finances. I don't have to wear pantyhose, and I will hopefully not have to chase unstable skips or be shot at. And the salary is better than what I could earn most of my time as a bounty hunter, even before Vinnie gave the better paying skips to Joyce."

She stood from the table.

"Thanks for dinner. Would you be able to help me take down the furniture, dad? I believe I can fit it into my car."

She turned towards the other side of the table.

"Val, Albert, girls, it was really nice to talk to you. I hope to see you soon."

Frank helped her to stow the table and the painting.

"The rocking chair is too big," he said. "I have a friend with a pickup. Why don't I ask him if he could help, and get back to you?"

"Thanks, dad."

Steph gave her father a quick hug.

"And I'll try to get your mother to behave. At least Joe isn't around right now, even though I believe that they talk on the phone. And your mother and Angie Morelli meets up at church."

"I don't mind her talking to or meeting up with her friends, I just want her to be realistic. I never should have gotten involved with Joe. And mum always warned us against the Morelli boys, and now when I've finally wisened up and have broken up with Joe he's suddenly the best thing since sliced bread… I don't get it."

"Me neither. I suppose she deep down wants the best for you, and in her eyes that's being married and living in the Burg. Do you want me to follow you home and help you with the table?"

"Thanks, dad, but I hope Dillon will be able to help me. Bye."

"Bye."

Dillon was able to help her up with the table, and even helped her hang the painting on her living room wall. When she wanted to give him a six pack beers he just smiled and said that the last delivery was still good.

After Dillon had left she called Mary Lou and told her all about the dinner at her parents' house. Mary Lou promised to once again set the Burg straight, and was gleeful thinking about all she could tell about both Vinnie and Joyce Barnyard. They also decided that next Saturday would be their night out, since Mary Lou's husband Lenny would owe her after going out with his friends next Friday.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to all of you who reads, reviews and marks this story or me as a favourite! And some of the reviews has got me thinking of a part IV, but if that ever happens, it won't be for a while. Right now I'm working and studying part time on the University, plus have a family.**

**X**

**Chapter 12. Moving on**

The following week was a quiet one. Steph did well at work, and could help with finding two FTAs. None of them were worth much moneywise, but Sebring said that he had heard that the news on the street said not to mess with the bond's office.

"I even heard someone say that they chose Plum's bail bonds instead."

"Oh," Stephanie said in a small voice. "I never wanted you to lose any business."

"Please. This shows that we have a professional approach. The losers going to Vinnie instead, when he doesn't have a decent bond enforcement agent? I believe that you and I will both get more money and the last laugh."

He looked serious.

"Steph, you're doing a very good job, even though you've only been working here a couple of weeks. I believe next week that we will begin to train you to write the bonds as well. This will of course mean more work and some odd hours, which will reflect in your paycheck."

He smiled.

"The only thing I've found that you can't do is tending to the plants, and since I like that I believe we have found a mutually beneficial arrangement."

"I totally agree, Les."

X

On Thursday Steph went to the solicitor's office, and signed her will. She spoke in passing about her mother and family, stressing that they had behaved themselves, and hadn't talked about the will.

Mrs. Clifford hesitated.

"Maybe you should mention that you've written a will, but not tell them about who will inherit. Claim that the women's shelter or something else will get the lot."

Steph looked pensieve.

"I get what you're saying, Mrs. Clifford. I'll think about it. And thank you for your help."

"You're a paying customer. I wish you good luck with the rest of your hopefully long life."

They shook hands, and Steph went to her car. On a whim she decided to go by Haywood for a brief visit.

This time the sign at 'her' parking lot made her smile, not cry. When she stepped out of the elevator on the fifth floor she still saw only black - all the men working seemed to come and greet her. After a round of hugs, Tank again asked her to step into his office.

"Only after I get my hug," she said cheekily.

He laughed and hugged her.

In the office he asked her to sit down in the visitor's chair.

"I hear you've started at a new job," he said.

"Yes. I'll tell you why soon, but first I want to explain that I thought about your job offer. It's just that if Ranger and I ever get together, I think it might be too much working at the same place. And if we don't get together…"

"Don't even think it, Little Girl. I honestly think you've both finally pulled your heads out of your asses. And Ranger will be back in a couple of months. But I get what you're saying. Now tell me what happened at Plum's Bail Bonds."

And so Steph told him about not getting enough skips to be able to feed herself after paying the rent, finding out that Vinnie had given the skips to Joyce Barnyard, and how neither Connie nor Lula had said anything about it.

She heard something snap, and when she looked over at Tank, he had broken the pen he had been fidgeting with.

"The only good thing in this mess is that Les Sebring at least seems to appreciate you," he finally said.

He was quiet for a while.

"I've heard from some of the guys that Vinnie's seemed more stressed lately, but I don't think they knew that Joyce has been getting the low range bonds. Fact is, Rangeman's been thinking of quitting the BEA work for Plum's Bail Bonds. We don't really need the money, and the security part has been stretched thin for a while. We've got a good reputation in security, and the really big bonds don't come from Vinnie, anyway."

Steph wasn't stupid, she could read between the lines, and realized that Rangeman had kept up with the skips to be able to back her up. And if she didn't work for Vinnie, well, then Rangeman didn't feel obliged to. She tried to feel bad about her cousin's business, but her empathy seemed out of order. She suspected that Vinnie should be expecting a business talk from his father-in-law Harry the Hammer soon. And since Harry was _family_, Vinnie had better shape up, or he would find himself wearing concrete boots at the bottom of the Delaware.

Tank then suggested some coffee with the other Rangemen, and she happily complied. A group of the Rangemen getting off work even persuaded her to come with them to Shorty's for pizza. She had a fun evening, and felt happy going home.

X

A short while after getting home she got a call from her mother.

"I hear you were eating out tonight, Stephanie," Helen said.

"That's correct," Stephanie said. "I must congratulate you on having a network of informers rivalling anything the TPD has."

"I'm just worried that you will get a reputation," Helen said. "Considering that you're seen with a lot of men."

"They are my friends," Stephanie said. And bit her tongue before she volunteered information about her and Mary Lou going out.

"I just mean that you're not getting any younger," Helen said. "And most men would think twice before they started dating a woman with a lot of male friends."

She managed to make the male friends part sound really dirty and suspect, Stephanie thought.

"Well, since I'm not looking for a man right now, I don't think that is a problem."

Steph didn't say a word about the fact that she wasn't looking for a man right now, because she hoped she'd found him.

"How is your new job?" Helen asked.

"Oh, I really like it."

"Is your new boss married?"

Here we go again, Steph thought.

"I'm not sure," she said. "I do believe he's in a committed relationship, though."

She didn't mention that the committed relationship was with Bruce, a very nice pediatrician. Bruce had come in to say hi, and they had tentatively talked about scheduling her bond writing around when he was off work, so that he and Les could have some more time together.

Helen then gave her the news on some of their neighbours, before inviting her to Sunday dinner. Steph said she would be there.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you to all who have read, favourited and/or reviewed the story! And the characters belong to Janet Evanovich. I'm just playing with them.**

**X**

**Chapter 13. Celebrating**

Steph and Mary Lou had already planned their outing on Saturday, and Mary Lou had hinted at having a lot of gossip. They started with a Margarita each, before ordering their food. They had shared a cab to the restaurant well away from the Burg. Steph told Mary Lou about her mother calling her as soon as she was home from Shorty's, some busybody telling her that Steph had been eating out 'with a lot of men'.

"Probably someone jealous of your entourage" Mary Lou giggled. Steph looked at her lovingly, they were both cheap drunks, but at least they usually were **affectionate** drunks. They had ordered cheesy garlic bread, and sat munching on it, hoping that it would at least delay some of the effect of the alcohol.

They ate Ziti al Forno, split a bottle of wine, and then had Tiramisu for dessert. During the dinner they talked about a lot of things. Mary Lou revealed that Vinnie Plum was in trouble with his father-in-law Harry the Hammer. Harry was **not** happy with how the bond's office had changed from a stable little business, good for laundering money, to bleeding money. Considering that Vinnie was working **closely** with Joyce Barnyard and neglecting his wife, Harry's little princess Lucille, Vinnie was in deep shit. Rumours had it that Vinnie was given one month to manage the problems, apparently including getting rid of Joyce. If he didn't succeed, the Burg gossips were divided - one half believing that Lucille would be a widow soon, and one half believing that Vinnie would be working closely with Harry, as close as in a very short lease. Connie and Lula was also very close to losing their jobs. Apparently Connie was meant to report to Harry, and had neglected telling him about quite a lot of things.

"Are they talking about me as well?" Stephanie asked, fearing the answer.

"As far as I've heard, if they talk about you at all, it's just to mention that you were smart to change to Sebring's. I saw Connie at Giovicinni's, but she pretended not to see me, and slunk out of there without buying anything."

Then Mary Lou changed to talk about Mooch Morelli, who was caught cheating on his wife, again, but this time it would cost him. He had cheated with a married woman, and when her husband thought that their newborn didn't look at all like the parents or grandparents, he demanded a DNA test. When it showed that he definitely wasn't the father, and his, soon to be ex wife, confessed of having an affair with Mooch, the shit hit the fan.

"Oh," Steph said. "Maybe even my mother will get why I don't want a Morelli."

"Don't count on it," Mary Lou said. "She seems really fond of Joe."

She took another bite of her Tiramisu.

"I believe my mum a long time ago talked about Helen being sweet on Joseph Morelli Sr., before he married Angela after knocking her up, and Helen marrying your dad. Maybe that's why she likes Joe so much? I don't really remember Morelli Sr., but all the old people say that Joe looks a lot like his dad, when he was younger."

Steph scraped the last remnants of Tiramisu from her dessert plate.

"Hmm, maybe that's why," she said. "I could make her believe she caught the one that got away. Too bad that's **her** dream, not mine."

After dessert they had another Margarita each, and then Steph paid the whole bill in spite of Mary Lou's protests.

"You can pay for the cab," Steph said. "And for once, let's celebrate that I have the money to treat us."

They took a cab home, Steph's place being closer, she left Mary Lou in the cab and gratefully went inside. After a perfunctory night time routine of makeup removing and brushing her teeth she fell in bed. Or, as she giggled to herself, sloshed into bed.

The next morning she wasn't giggling. Evil little monkeys had a party inside her head, a very noisy party. And the little buggers hadn't even asked permission! She stayed in bed until she was so desperate for a toilet she braved getting vertical. Thankfully she didn't get sick, and after finishing her business she checked out her fridge. She had remembered to buy Coke. Unfortunately the French fries with ketchup that would have made up the second half of the Cure, didn't magically appear in her kitchen. Since she wasn't sure that they would have stayed down, she drank some more Coke, took two Advil's and returned to bed. A couple of hours later when she woke again she was feeling much better. The monkeys kept the sound down to a dull roar, and she managed to eat some toast. And a glance at the clock said that she still had some hours before today's dinner at her parents' house. She set the alarm on her phone, and went back to bed.

This time when she awoke she was almost back to normal. A long shower, or as long as the hot water tank allowed, made her feel human again. Her hair behaved for once, and after putting on some light makeup she dressed in black slacks and a cute jacket, with a dark blue top under. Hopefully her mother wouldn't think this too colourful for mourning, she thought.

Being Sunday, Valerie and her brood had been there for Sunday dinner earlier in the day, and now it was just the three of them. Helen served Steak sandwiches, with horseradish sauce and Steph realised she was ravenous. Between bites they talked about the neighbours - Helen told her that Mrs. Polanski's granddaughter had married a doctor, and moved to Ohio, Mr. Roman two houses over, had a granddaughter in Philadelphia who had twins last week, and…

Finally Frank opened his mouth.

"How is work, Pumpkin? Do you still think it suits you?"

Steph looked at him gratefully, happy to have a break in the not so subtle litany of weddings and births.

"Yes, dad. I'm still happy with work. In fact, I'll probably be writing bonds some weekends, so that Les Sebring can have some time off. And I helped locate a repeat offender this week. I really feel like I'm contributing."

"I talked with your uncle Dean, and he said he'd have a talk with Vinnie about the value of family. He said to give you his love, and he hoped Sebring would value you and your work."

"Oh. Please give him my love when you talk next. And rumour has it that Harry the Hammer will have a talk with Vinnie. Or maybe already has."

Helen didn't say anything, and Steph noticed that she had a glass of her 'ice tea' at the table.

"I've talked to Ben. He's the one with the pickup truck. Would Tuesday night be good time for delivering your rocking chair?"

"After six o'clock would be perfect."

After the sandwiches they had coffee and cake, and Steph got some leftovers from Helen, and she drove home having had a surprisingly pleasant evening.

Her dad and his friend Ben delivered the rocking chair Tuesday night, and Frank even commented that he thought that the new couch looked good. Considering that he seldom seemed to notice his surroundings, Steph was impressed. She tried to thank Ben with a six pack beer, but Frank declared that he 'had it covered'. Since Ben hadn't said anything beyond 'Hi', and 'Ben' when Frank introduced them, Steph decided that Frank probably had it covered.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for the continued support! The characters you recognize belongs to Janet Evanovich. Just playing with them.**

**X**

**Chapter 14. Catalyst**

At work Les Sebring instructed her in how to write bonds, and then he let her tag along two times, gave her a couple of websites to study, and two weeks later he gave her a mock examination.

"You aced it. Now we'll go down to the notary, and I can verify that you have the education and experience to write bonds for Sebring's. And then you'll do a quick written exam."

"What?" squeaked Steph. "You never told me there'd be an exam."

"Since you aced the one I gave you, and I purposefully gave a much harder one then they have at the notary you needn't worry. Come on, I'll drive you and buy a celebratory meal afterwards."

He laughed.

"And if you'll be able to work some weekends soon, I know that Bruce will make you his famous homemade lasagna."

Steph had been over at their house for dinner last week, and she and Bruce got on like a house on fire. And she had complemented Bruce on the lasagna, claiming it was even better than her mother's.

They were back at the office a couple of hours later.

"Told you so," Les said. "Congratulations!"

Steph still looked a little dazed after the exam, and their celebratory lunch, including dessert.

The phone rang, and Steph answered it. It was a client down at the TPD.

"Why don't you take it?" Les said. "I don't believe there will be any trouble, but you've got my number if you need to ask any questions."

x

The following week Steph reorganized the filing system, worked the bonds over the weekend, had dinner at Bruce and Les home, and was on her way to make a new leaflet to promote the business, when Les asked her to come into his office.

"Steph," he said. "You've been a godsend for my business. You are personable and efficient, and I love your organizational skills. Not to mention that we've collected all the skips since you began, mainly due to your work in locating them."

"But…" Steph said.

"But... You'll go crazy working here for the long haul. You've just been here for a little more than a month, and you've improved the daily run of things considerably, and soon you'll get bored. My ordinary assistant called today, and said she wanted to come back after her parental leave. But she also wondered if it would be possible to work part time. Normally I'd say no to her request, or ask my mother if she wanted to work a couple of days a week to fill in the schedule. Now I've been thinking. I'll guarantee that you will earn at least the salary we agreed on when you started, but you will work less hours, and have more responsibility, mainly writing bond's on nights and weekends. Bruce and I have discussed having a child, and I would like to be more of a family man. I'd also strongly recommend you to look for a more fulfilling job, or to take the chance to educate yourself. You've got the intelligence and drive to be a lot more than an assistant."

Steph just stared at him.

"That wasn't what I thought would follow on after the feared 'but' speech," she finally said.

"I just don't want you to end up in a dead end job, or resent that you never took the chance. I can give you some time to mull things over, and as I said, you definitely have a job here for as long as you want it. There's just not a lot of career opportunities."

He looked straight at her.

"And if you want to get out of Trenton, I have connections that could help you with that. Bigger bond's offices, that definitely could use your skills. I'm not all that connected to the Burg gossip, but I've heard about Morelli and Ranger Mañoso…"

"Morelli's not in the picture," Stephanie said. "I just need to get **him** to understand that."

"I may not be from the Burg, but I've lived my entire life in Trenton, and know of the Morelli family. Think about my offer to get you work someplace else. I could probably sell your organizational skills for a lot of money and you could work as a consultant."

Steph gave him a disbelieving look.

"I'm totally honest with you. I thought I had an efficient business until you improved it. And I can guarantee that my former levels of organization was way ahead of most of my colleagues and competitors on the east coast."

He smiled.

"Vinnie's office was way behind me even then…"

Plum's Bail Bonds was still in business, but Steph had heard that Lula was fired, Joyce hadn't been seen around Trenton the last couple of weeks, and Connie wasn't talking. Vinnie himself was seen at the office, but with the door open, a shadow from Harry the Hammer's detail around at all times, and rumour had it he wasn't allowed to gamble either. A Vinnie bereaved of all his jollies - no gambling, no Joyce in his office making obscene sounds, and no internet porn at work…

Steph couldn't help but wonder if things had continued as before if she hadn't seen Joyce that day. Stephanie didn't think that any of it was exactly depending on her choices, but she, Steph, had worked as a catalyst.

They heard someone come in through the front door.

"I just wanted you to start thinking of your possibilities, Steph. We'll talk more about it."

"Thank you," Steph said, and went out to talk to the person wanting to put up a collateral for her boyfriend. After Steph had checked the boyfriend and his record Steph convinced her that she should be glad that he was locked up, and maybe take the opportunity to get a new start herself. When the young woman had left Steph looked up to see a smiling Sebring.

"And the most fantastic thing about this is that I'm not even upset that you turned down business for us, I'm just happy to see that you could help someone that needed it."

"I didn't mean to…"

"Relax, Steph. The business is doing even better than before you started here. Have you thought of helping at the pro bono office in finding fathers and ex husbands not paying the alimony? I can see you doing a lot of good there, and you'd get some pay, you're not expected to work for free, but the salary is not so good. And with your instincts and experience at finding people you could do a lot in a short time."

Steph thoughtfully chewed on her lip.

"No, I hadn't thought of that. I actually asked my sister to let me find her ratfink of ex husband. He took off with all their savings and the babysitter. He even emptied the girl's

college funds, and that was mostly money from my parents. Val didn't want me to, though."

She looked up at Les and smiled.

"You've given me a lot of things to think through. And I'm feeling a boost from the fact that you think me capable of those things."

**Authors note: I have no idea what it takes to be a licensed bond writer, or even if you need a license. Just humour me and my ideas on how it's done.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Still not mine, just playing with Janet Evanovh's characters. And thank you for your support with reviews and favourites!**

**Chapter 15. Boom**

They worked out a schedule, with alternating weekends and split the late shifts. In return Steph got more weekdays off work. She had also looked up a couple of online courses. She hadn't decided yet, but was seriously thinking about taking some. She was also thinking about the pro bono office, and whether they would be interested in her work.

Earning more money without dumpster diving was nice. Steph and Mary Lou had decided to meet up at the mall. Steph needed a couple of warmer business outfits. And they had tentatively talked about a new girl's night out, this time with dancing, not just eating. So they could definitely do with a new outfit, and shoes, for that.

Steph's clunker of a car still worked OK, and she figured that it was her most long lived car since the repossessed Mazda she owned before she had to blackmail Vinnie to give her the job as a BEA. Most days har parking karma wasn't that great, but on a gloomy Tuesday in October she came fairly close to one of the side entrances. She went in, and she and Mary Lou met up and decided to start their shopping with coffee.

"How are things?" Mary Lou asked after giving a report on her family.

"I still like working for Sebring's," Steph said. "But Les totally called me on it, now I've made the changes I could see would benefit the business, it's getting a bit boring. I still don't know what I'll do in a year, but I'm feeling good about my work and salary, and I'm thinking of taking some courses."

She had of course told Mary Lou about what Les Sebring had said to her. Mary Lou had pointed out that her new employer obviously had a better knowledge of her after one month, than her parents after plus thirty tears.

"Do you know what you'd like to study?"

"Not really. Maybe some Psychology. Or Criminology."

"Talking about that," Mary Lou said. "My mum ran into Helen, who said that Joe would be coming back soon."

"Really? She's actually not talked about Joe for a couple of weeks. Only about everyone in the neighbourhood getting hitched or having kids. She's given me the name of some eligible bachelors, too. But I've only been over for dinner once. With this work schedule I can always pretend I'm working when she demands a dinner presence. Those creepy phone calls are still ongoing, though."

"You still think it's Joe?"

"Pretty sure it is, I've lived a safe and boring life for a while now."

"Have you heard anything about Ranger?"

"No, I was at Haywood last week to say hi. Tank hadn't heard anything either, but tried to tell me that 'no news is good news'."

They finished their coffee and then hit the shops. Stephanie found a pair of wool trousers in a reddish brown colour that went perfectly with the new boots she found next door. A couple of blouses, a super soft cream white cashmere cardigan and a beautiful scarf complemented her working look. For a fun girls' night out she and Mary Lou each found a new dress. Mary Lou's was green and black, emphasizing the curves she had found again after she had become member of a gym nearby her home. Steph bought an aquamarine dress with a plunging back and a flirty skirt. For once Steph couldn't find new shoes that she liked, but consoled herself with the black half boots she had found on a clearance last week. She also helped Mary Lou find a new pair of black platform pumps that fit the new dress. They ate lunch at the mall, and then went home. Or at least Steph had planned on going home. On her way to the entrance she heard sirens. Looking out she saw flames in the parking lot, coming from the direction where she had parked her car. She decided to wait until the fire department were finished before she went out. Hopefully her car would be intact, but considering her luck with cars, probably not.

Still looking out she got a call on her cell phone.

"Steph."

"Hi Steph, it's Woody. Are you alright?"

"Do you still have a tracker on my car?" she asked. She wanted to be annoyed, but couldn't really be bothered. She wondered if she was more mellow, or merely tired.

"Eh, yeah?" Woody said. "But now the tracker's stopped working."

"I'm at the mall. I've been shopping for a couple of hours, and was just on my way out when I heard the sirens. The flames are coming from the direction I parked my car. Have you heard anything on the police radio?"

"No, not yet. Ehmm…"

"Spit it out."

"Hector and Zero was in the neighbourhood. I believe they want to check up on you."

Steph sighed.

"Tell them they can buy me cup of coffee. I'll wait at the food court."

Five minutes later she was sitting at a table opposite Zero, with Hector next to her, sipping on a mocha with whipped cream. In front of her she had a brownie. The men were drinking black coffee, and didn't eat anything.

The phone rang, and Zero answered. He didn't really say anything, just listened, before he hung up. Zero was usually a man that could make Tank seem chatty and laid back.

Now he looked at Steph and gave her a smile that showed a dimple she didn't know he had.

"Only you and your cars, Bomber," he said.

"What do you mean. I'll have you know that I'd had that car since before this summer!"

"Well, it has now gone on to the big motorway in heaven. And it totally wasn't your fault. The mall has had complaints that the cars in the parking lot got dirty from the flocks of birds around here. So today, it being a slow day in October, no breeding birds and not many customers, they decided to decimate the birds. And one of the hunters…"

"Hit the gas tank of my car," Stephanie said with a tired voice.

"No, not at all. He shot at a bird who landed on the wire to the pylon that they use for stringing up the Christmas decorations and other things. They were putting up the Halloween decorations, and when he shot the bird he missed. When he made a new attempt, this time he hit the biggest plastic pumpkin. It exploded, the shards cut the electric wire, that fell down and made two cars catch on fire. And none of the cars was yours. It was even so far away that it should have survived. But one of the burning cars belonged to the hunter. And he had more weapons in the trunk of his car. _Loaded_ weapons, which I'm pretty sure isn't legal. And when the car got hot enough, one of the weapons fired, and the bullet hit the tank of your car which made it go boom. Thankfully, no one was hurt. Not in the fires, not with the weapon's going off. Even the bird is said to have survived."

Steph and Hector just stared at Zero.

"Are you shitting me?" Steph said. "I wasn't even near my car, I don't have any stalkers, I've quit as a bounty hunter, and my car still exploded? I'm **this** close…"

She held up her fingers almost touching.

"I'm this close to quote my mother. Why me? What've I done?"

Finally Hector lost it and started to laugh, deep belly laughs that made people turn around and smile at the laughing man. Zero couldn't keep it in either, and started to laugh as well. Steph just stared at the two most laconic of the Merry Men totally losing it, and finally couldn't help her own laughs.

x

Afterwards Hector and Zero gave her a lift home. She had briefly talked with the police and fire department. The hunter was taken down to the police station for interrogation, possibly even to be detained, since his handling of the weapons and situation was more than hazardous. Since the police knew her, they already had her contact information. She had also gotten the hunter's name, and during the ride home she had called Sebring and asked him **not** to put up bail.

At home she saw a shiny black car parked close to the doors.

"No," she said, giving both Hector and Zero a stern look.

"Orders from Tank," Zero just said. "You keep it until you have a new car. I mean, it must be the hunter, Benning, who'll have to pay. And when you're ready to buy a new car, call me. I know a couple of car dealers, and I like haggling."

They both followed her up to the apartment. Hector gave the locks a look.

"You changed locks. Why?" he asked.

"Someone tried to break in and ruined the old ones."

"When?"

"In August."

"Why did you not call me?" Hector's English was heavily accented, but she could hear he was upset.

"I was afraid you would try to find who did it. I don't want you in jail."

Steph gave Hector a hug.

"Who?"

"I'm not sure, I couldn't see the face through the peephole."

He just gave her a look.

"Who?"

Steph sighed.

"Morelli."

Both Hector and Zero started to swear.

"Wait," said Zero. "You said you couldn't see his face through the peephole. You were home at the time?"

"It was in the middle of the night."

"Why didn't you call us?"

"As I said, I didn't want to see you in jail."

Zero snorted.

"As if. We wouldn't be caught."

"I called the TPD. They had a new nice officer, Entwistle, who came here with a rookie."

"We always listen to the police radio. Why didn't we hear about this?"

"Apparently they had some problems in the beginning with their new system. They had to call the police officer on the cell phone. And Morelli left Trenton the next day for an assignment."

She looked them both in the eye.

"I mean it. I don't want you to go after Morelli."

Zero was silent for a while.

"If you promise to use the car outside until you get a new one, approved of a Rangeman as safe enough. Then I won't go after Morelli until he makes a new stupid decision."

Steph looked at Hector.

"If I promise what Zero said, will you promise not to go after Morelli?"

He said something in rapid Spanish and finally relented.

"Yes. Until new stupid decision."

Steph relaxed a little.

"Pinkie swear." She held out her hand.

"Pinkie swear." And they all three solemnly shook pinkies.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for the support! Just a handful chapters left.**

**X**

**Chapter 16. Busybodies**

Unfortunately Helen heard about the car incident at the mall. Steph suspected that Mrs. Lebowski's granddaughter Kate, married to one of the fire fighters, had told her grandma. Who had told the Burg. And suddenly the old Helen was back. She had phoned Stephanie, berating her, saying 'why me' every other sentence, and had demanded that Steph would come over for dinner. Steph had declined, saying that she was busy working. It was mostly true, Les Sebring had taken Bruce on a week long vacation, and Steph had manned the bonds office, with backup from Sebring's mother Nellie. Helen continued to phone her and demanding Steph's presence at the dinner table, but so far Steph had managed to steer clear.

Steph had also adamantly refused to bail out the hunter, Benning. She heard that he had turned to Plum's. Obviously Vinnie had gotten an earful about family and family values from both his father and father-in-law, and had refused the bond as well. Benning had finally managed to get bailed out by a bonds office from Newark. He didn't seem to be a total scumbag, and had sent her flowers and a written apology, promising that he would be in touch after talking with his insurance company. She had been a bit leery when she got the flowers delivered, since her experience of flower deliveries were mostly associated with stalkers. She had also been on a trip to two car dealers with Zero, but hadn't found anything she liked. And she was still waiting for the money from Benning. In the meantime she drove the black car from Rangeman.

x

Tomorrow Les would be back from his vacation, and Mary Lou had planned their night out for the day after, a Saturday. Lennie, Mary Lou's husband, had taken one look at Mary Lou in her new dress and declared that any girl's night with dancing would be accompanied by him. Steph had laughed at the smitten looks on both her best friend and Lennie, and had acquiesced, but had also said that if Mary Lou got to bring Lennie, then she voted for a bigger party, and had invited Valerie and Albert, and told Zero of the night out, and asked him to tell the rest of the Rangemen, and also that they of course could bring eventual significant others. She had also asked Val to not tell Helen about the planned night out, or at least that Stephanie would be there.

Les came back with a tan and looked a lot more relaxed.

"You could be a commercial for the benefits of vacations," Steph said. "You look ten years younger."

"Thank you for stepping in, I haven't had a vacation in years. And I could relax, knowing you would handle everything perfectly. But for now I'll take the bonds again, and you can have more of a social life."

Stephanie gave him the facts from the office, and then signed out after lunch. She drove over to Rangeman and checked if anyone would come to the club the next day. She was a bit overwhelmed when almost all men who would be off duty said that they would be there. Even Tank said that he would come, if she could guarantee that Lula wouldn't show.

"I've not seen Lula since I quit at Vinnie's," Steph said. "And I assure you I wouldn't invite either her or Connie."

x

She spent the next day getting a new haircut and manicure. She looked good when she put on the makeup and her new dress, if she did say so herself. Tank said he would be the designated driver, since he needed to work the next day, even though it was a Sunday, and had promised to pick her up. Mary Lou and Valerie said that they would meet up at the club.

Tank was punctual, and they drove over to the club talking about her job at Sebring's. Tank also told her that Ranger hadn't been in contact.

"I know you can count, and yes, he's been away more than three months already. All I can do is repeat the same thing, no news is good news right now. I hope he will be back soon."

Stephanie looked at him.

"I hear you, Tank. But I really miss him. Just before he left I thought we were heading towards a relationship, now I don't know…"

"Keep the faith, Little girl."

They had a fun night at the club, even Val seemed relaxed, and Albert surprised everyone with his dancing. Surprised in a good way, the man had moves! And the Merry Men had come through, there were a lot of them besides Tank, and they all made sure that Steph only sat down when she needed to rest her feet.

Tank drove her home, and she looked at her phone. Two missed calls, one from her mother, one from an unknown number. Her nightly calls had continued, and she still suspected Morelli. Helen had continued to call her a lot after the incident with the car, and Val had hinted that she was hitting the 'ice tea' hard again. Since the money from Edna's will would be paid out in installments Steph supposed she should tell Mrs. Clifford about her mum, but she hesitated. If Helen wouldn't back down, she supposed she'd have to tell.

"Everything all right?" Tank asked.

Steph hesitated, and went with a half truth.

"Mum's been calling a lot after the car was destroyed in the fire. Somehow she seems to think it was my fault, even though the only thing I did was park it at the mall's parking lot. I suppose that was enough to embarrass her."

She sighed.

"I am looking for a replacement," she said. "Benning promised me that the money from his insurance company would get here in a couple of weeks. And Zero and I looked at cars last week, but I didn't like anything. I promise you'll get the Range-car back soon, though."

"There's no hurry. Who knows, maybe you can find something unique, like the Rollswagon, something to fit your personality…"

"Are you saying that my front is like a Rolls Royce and my ass like a Volkswagen?"

Tank just laughed.

"I'm not saying anything about your ass, Ranger would be upset if he thought I'd been looking."

He shot her a look.

"And you'd probably be upset if I haven't noticed it, so I'm keeping quiet."

He followed her up to the apartment, and checked that everything was safe.

"Thanks for the lift, Tank. It was really nice just to have a fun night out."

"I totally agree. Hopefully next time Ranger will be here as well."

He looked at her.

"I'm leaving tomorrow afternoon. We've got a big job in Miami, and I'll be there for a week, at least. If you need anything just call Rangeman. Bobby will be here, and a lot of others."

"Thanks, Tank."

Stephanie kissed his cheek, and locked up after him. It was late, and she was soon asleep.

x

The next day she finally answered her mother's call, and got an earful about being seen out with a lot of men.

"I was out with my friends," Steph said. "Female ones as well. Stop harping, mum, or I'll have to call Mrs. Clifford."

Helen obviously wasn't totally sloshed, and managed to finish the call without anymore digs at Stephanie. She also told her to come over for dinner, but Steph said she was busy. She called her dad and talked for a while, and explained that she didn't want to come over for dinner when her mother was in her nagging mode.

On Monday Steph looked up some online courses. She had decided to take a Psychology course, and began to read and look at some online lectures. Helen called, and she started harping about Steph not getting any younger, and how many of Helen's friends now had multiple grandchildren.

"So do you, mum. Val's got four, double the amount you did, so you have multiple grandchildren. Grandma had one child, you two, and Val four. I don't know if I'll ever have any children, but this nagging stops now."

She was upset enough to hang up on her mother. The phone started ringing almost immediately, but she didn't answer. She was thankful she had a separate job phone. The next days she didn't answer the calls from her mother. She had called her dad and explained, and said that she would only answer his calls if he sent an sms before, otherwise she would assume it was Helen. Probably a wise precaution, because she soon got calls from her fathers cell phone as well, mostly during the time he usually watched the telly.

The next week Les worked the nights. Steph had also talked to Rangeman. Tank was in Miami, and Bobby had his hands full, since it seemed they had gotten a virus doing the rounds in the building, leaving half of the men unable to work, and they had had a boom in business, and were drowned in work. Steph wished them a quick recovery, and was happy she didn't seem to have caught the bug.

Steph worked daytime, and with Les' blessing could do some of the work on her courses when she had some time over from the bond's business. On Thursday he told her to go home early, and she drove by the Tasty Pastry to see if they had any unclaimed birthday cakes. She was out of luck, and obviously took too long deciding what to buy instead, because Helen managed to corner her. Probably because some Burg busybody had called her. Helen was loudly berating her for not visiting. A lot of people was listening in, and Steph even thought she saw someone using their cell phone to catch it all. Mortified she agreed to visit for dinner. Fearing that Helen would invite an 'eligible bachelor' she also told her that she wanted it to be just family, which Helen agreed to.

That evening she drove the black car over to her parents. She had dressed in a pair of dark washed jeans, a navy blue jacket over an off white knitted sweater and boots. When she parked the car at the curb she saw that the family car wasn't there. For a moment she thought that something had happened to her parents, but the house was well lit, and her mother just opened the door.

Steph left the car and walked to the house.

"Hi, mum."

"Hello, Stephanie. Come in."

Inside she saw that her dad wasn't sitting in front of the telly.

"Where's dad?"

"Oh, there was something special tonight at the club. A 'Boy's night' I believe they called it, with BBQ and some sports thing. I thought that we could have a nice dinner just you and me."

Steph decided to give her mother a chance, but nagging or harping, she would be out of there! To her surprise they had a civil meal, Helen mostly talking about Val's children, and also some about her parents. After the baked chicken, Helen brought a pineapple upside down cake to the table, and gave Steph a generous serving, with some whipped cream on the side. Steph took a bite, and thought it tasted off. She didn't have any cream with the next bite, but it still tasted funny. She looked at her mum.

"The cake tastes off, mum," she meant to say, but the words came out slurred. And then she couldn't talk or remember anything at all, and blacked out.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry about the cliffie in the last chapter. Or, not sorry... Here comes the next chapter, short, but some action.**

**X**

**Chapter 17. Taken**

When Steph woke she didn't recognize her surroundings at first. She was lying down on what felt like a bed, there was a snoring sound to her side, and she was both parched and in need of a toilet. She tried to sit up, and discovered that she was dizzy and nauseous. She couldn't sit either, her right hand was restrained. She also realized that she wasn't wearing any clothes. Looking towards the snoring she saw Joe Morelli beside her in the bed. He was stark naked and stank of booze. Looking around again she recognized Joe's bedroom. She tried to put everything together, but her thoughts were muddled and slow. She looked at her restrained hand and saw that she was handcuffed to the bedpost. Trying not to wake Joe she looked around for the keys or anything else that could help her.

The bedroom was dark and she tried to take her bearings, fumbling in the dark. She had just found some clothes on the floor beside the bed when she heard the sound from a muted cell phone. Apparently Joe hadn't been thinking clearly. It was her own cell phone, and she could reach it!

"Hello," she whispered.

"Babe?"

"Ranger?"

She started to cry.

"Are you alright?"

"No, I'm not. I'm handcuffed to Joe Morelli's bed. My mum must have helped him kidnap me."

"You're what!?"

"Please, Ranger. Just come and help me get out of here. Joe's sleeping, and I don't know for how long."

"Five minutes."

"Please, don't hang up on me. Even if you can't talk, I just want to hear you breathing at the other end."

She cried as silently as possible, interspersed with quiet sobs. She could hear a car's engine, and Ranger breathing.

"I'm here, Babe. I'll be with you soon."

He talked to her in a quiet and soothing voice, while she sat as far away from Morelli on the bed as she could.

Ranger was a man of his word. Five minutes later he stood in Joe Morelli's bedroom. Stephanie huddled under a blanket. In a cold rage he silently walked towards the bed. Clinically he made sure that Joe Morelli wouldn't be awake for quite some time. He then helped Stephanie to get out of the cuffs. She threw herself in his arms, sobbing and sniffling. He just held her.

"Please, Babe," he said. "What happened?"

Ranger soon realized that he wouldn't get a clear answer, just broken pieces. What he did hear made him furious.

"He's dead," he calmly said.

Steph was inconsolable, but managed to make him promise not to kill either Morelli or her mother.

He helped Steph with her clothes, made sure she had all her things, and took some pictures of the scene. He then viciously cuffed Morelli to the bed spread eagle, and made sure he had neither cell phone nor keys in his vicinity. He also made sure he would be pissing blood for the next days.

He then helped her out of the house and into the car.

"Babe. Do you need a doctor? Did he…" he fell silent.

"No, he didn't rape me. There's no way he would have used a condom."

"Are you OK with Bobby taking some blood? I think we should have some blood tests done, to know what you were drugged with."

Steph started crying again.

"Not Bobby, I don't want anyone to know, I'm so ashamed, my own mum…"

Her sobs was getting louder, and he quickly fastened her seat belt.

"I promise not to tell anyone," he said. "I know a nurse who will help with the blood test, and not tell anyone. And she doesn't know you or anyone from the Burg. And she owes me."

Steph passed out in the passenger seat, and he silently drove through the night to the secret address. He carried Steph inside, and the nurse helped with the blood tests. She also made Steph leave a urine sample."

"I'll mail you the results." she said.

"Thank you."

He helped Steph inside the car again. She was still crying silently and then fell asleep again. She was totally out of it, but the nurse had assured him that it was the aftereffect from the drugs plus the trauma of the situation, there wasn't anything physically wrong, at least not after the drugs were out of her system.

At first he had planned to go to Haywood, but seeing Steph crying in her sleep, he knew that she needed solitude. He only hoped that she would want him around, and not be upset that he, in a way, also abducted her.

He drove for a couple of hours. Ranger called Rangeman confirming that he was going to his beach house, punched in the code at the gates, and looked directly at the surveillance camera, and finally parked the car. Steph was still out of it. He left her in the seat while he opened the door to the house, and then carried her inside. The house was a bit dusty, but he gently laid her down on the sofa and made the bed. He carefully carried her to the bed, and undressed her, put her in one of his t-shirts and undressed himself. After her experience he didn't want her to wake up alone, or in a bed with a naked man, so he put on a t-shirt and basket shorts. He held her close, and finally managed to go to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18. Waking up**

Ranger could tell when Stephanie woke up. Her whole body stiffened, and she audibly drew in breath.

"Relax, Babe. I've got you."

"Ranger?"

She turned around in his arms. She looked a fright. Her hair was all over the place, her blue eyes were puffy and red rimmed, and he thought he'd never seen anything so beautiful.

"It's me, I'm finally back."

She hugged him, and put her nose against his neck, breathing him in.

"It really is you." She started crying.

He just held her, speaking in soft Spanish, rubbing her back. After a few minutes she relaxed in his arms.

"What happened, Babe?"

She sighed. "What **didn't** happen. It feels like I haven't seen you in years."

"I'm sorry Babe, I…"

She interrupted him with a finger against his lips.

"You don't need to apologize. It's just been very lonely without you."

"I'm finished now. My contract is done."

Her stomach chose that moment to let itself be heard.

"Come on, we'd might as well see what can be scrunched for breakfast. I'm afraid it will be meager, I've not been here since before the summer. Hopefully there's some bread in the freezer."

"OK."

"The bathroom's over there. The kitchen is downstairs. Come down when you are ready."

Downstairs he put on the coffee, and then raided the freezer. It held whole wheat bagels, some turkey bacon and a few frozen dinners courtesy of Ella. Not much for breakfast, but he toasted the bagels and fried the bacon. Steph came down. She had obviously taken a short shower, and was clad in his t-shirt and her own jeans. She was barefoot. When he saw her he just had to hold her, and went over and hugged her tightly. Now it was his turn to burrow his nose in her neck, inwardly smiling when he smelled the Bulgari shower gel.

"Come over to the table," he said. "There were some bacon and bagels in the freezer, that's all. But at least there was coffee as well. And some powdered milk."

Steph doctored her coffee, and ate a bagel with bacon. They ate in silence.

"There's a lot of things I want to know," Ranger said. "Is it alright if I take a quick shower? Why don't you sit down on the sofa by the windows, or snoop around a bit? I promise I'll be quick."

Steph nodded. She had been silent, which was very unlike her. Ranger hurried through showering and shaving, and dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a black t-shirt. Downstairs he refilled their coffee cups, and sat next to Stephanie in the sofa, looking out over the beach through the big panorama windows. He carefully put his arm around her shoulders.

"Are you cold?"

"No. Or maybe, my feet."

Ranger took the blanket from the back of the sofa, and carefully wrapped her feet in it. He then reclined sideways in the sofa, pulling Stephanie to sit in between his legs, and rest against him.

"OK?" he asked.

She just nodded, and they sat for a while in silence. Then he heard a sniffle, and saw a tear leaking out of the corner of her eye.

"Please Babe, won't you tell me about it?"

"I don't even know where to start."

"Just talk, I can ask you if I need clarification, and I'm usually good at puzzling things out."

And so she told him. In a jumble of words and sentences, interspersed with crying and ranting. And was there a lot to tell - Grandma Mazur's death, the deceit from the people at Plum's bonds office, the Powerball money and the will, her new job, studies, the exploded car… And finally, about her mother and Morelli. Her feelings of betrayal.

"I promised not to kill him," Ranger said. "I said nothing about maiming or sending him away. I could ship the both of them to Siberia."

Stephanie rested against him, and could feel how tense he was.

"No," she said.

"Report them to the police?"

"No. I just want them out of my life. I don't plan on ever seeing them again."

Ranger told her of the blood and urine tests, and the photos he'd taken. They both thought that the evidence would be enough to keep Morelli and Helen away.

Ranger reheated two Ella meals, and they ate in the sofa, still touching.

"What do you want to do?" he finally asked, after they had put away the dishes. They were standing in the kitchen, beside the dishwasher.

She thought for a while.

"Continue my studies, besides that I don't know."

He could see she was exhausted, and her face was pale and drawn.

"Would you be open to live someplace other than Trenton?"

"You mean not having to risk running into either Morelli or Helen? And yes, 'Helen', I refuse to call her mum, she hasn't behaved like one towards me for a long time, if ever."

She sighed.

"Honestly, I think I'd prefer to move away."

Ranger put his hand in his pocket, and went down on one knee after fetching the ring.

"Babe, Stephanie, if one good thing has come out of these last few months, it is that I can say without a doubt that I want in you in my life. I've missed you every single day I was away. I love you, will you marry me?"

"Oh, Ranger, Carlos, I love you too, and I've missed you so much. Yes, yes, I will marry you!"

He slipped the ring to her finger, and then they kissed. Just as they kissed he realized that it was their first kiss after being reunited, the Morelli/Helen kidnapping had really messed up the important things.

It was quite a while before Stephanie even looked at the ring. It was a filigree ring in rose and white gold, without any stones. Delicate looking and beautiful.

"I thought you'd still be a bounty hunter," Ranger said. "So I wanted you to have a ring that wouldn't get snagged on anything. If you don't like it, we can find another…"

"Shh, Batman, you're rambling," Steph said. "I love it, and I don't want a big diamond ring, that's just not me."

She kissed him again.

"I was just wondering if you'll wear a ring as well."

"Absolutely. As a matter of fact, I have the matching wedding rings…"

"That deserves another kiss."

They kissed again.

"And how long have you've had these rings?"

"Since Scrog. I've had them in the safe here. Whenever I've felt particularly maudlin I've come here for a few days."

"Do you mean we could have been together ever since Scrog?"

"Maybe. I'm not sure either of us were ready for a committed relationship then. I can only assure you that here, today, I have no doubts whatsoever that you are what I want."

"Then Batman, I really want to celebrate our engagement."

"I'll book a table at…"

"No, Ranger. I don't want a fancy dinner. I want to _celebrate_. With you. Upstairs."

Ranger wasn't stupid, so he immediately carried Stephanie upstairs for a thorough celebration.

Steph had called Les Sebring, who immediately upon the news that Ranger was back, told her to take the week off.

They stayed at the Batcave for three days. A call to Rangeman had brought them clothes and food via special delivery. They walked the beach, celebrated upstairs, and downstairs too… And talked. Stephanie was absolutely happy with the fact that Ranger was finally back, and that they both were at the same place with their relationship. That said, she was a mess emotionally. What Joe and Helen had done to her… After discussing it with Stephanie, Ranger called the psychologist mainly working with Rangeman. He recommended a female colleague, Sarah Fitzgerald, and she even came out to the Batcave for a first consultation.

"To see if we fit and you trust me enough to continue the sessions," she said.

Ranger had made himself scarce during their talk, but had stayed close enough to be there almost immediately if needed.

Afterwards Steph had decided that she wanted to continue the sessions with the psychologist, and she thanked Ranger for finding her. She also declared that even though she loved the beach house, she needed to get back to Trenton.

Before they left they posted a letter each for Helen and Joe. Inside they put copies of photos from Joe's bedroom, the results from the blood and urine tests, plus an estimation of what the crimes would yield in a courtroom. The fact that the blood test showed that if Stephanie had eaten her usual amount of cake she'd probably died, was heavily underlined. Helen also got a special paragraph about what an accomplice to kidnapping and attempted manslaughter would be sentenced to. They stressed the fact that they had several copies of the evidence, and if either Helen or Joe so much as tried to contact Stephanie or Ranger, they would deliver the evidence to the police. Not the TPD, since Joe seemed to have special connections, but rather the FBI.

Back in Trenton they drove towards Haywood.

"Do you need anything from your apartment?"

"Yes, but honestly I don't want to go there right now. Even if you're with me, it still holds too many bad memories right now. I don't feel safe there."

"If you want to I can get over to collect some of your thing?"

Stephanie nibbled on her lip.

"I feel weak, but the one thing the psychologist stressed was that I have to **talk** about what I want and need, I can't rely on the people around me being able to read my thoughts. Right now I don't want you to be away from me. At Haywood I'll know where you are, and that is alright, but I don't want you to go to my apartment. It's not rational, but…"

Ranger took her hand and kissed it.

"I'm glad you talked to the psychologist, and that you can tell me what you want and need. You've been betrayed in the worst way, and I'll gladly stay close to you until you feel more secure. But would it be alright if we sent someone else to pick up your things? Maybe Ella?"

"Ella sounds perfect, if she has the time. Maybe someone to help her carry the stuff as well, that way we won't have a Merry man in my lingerie drawer."

Ranger smiled, and kissed her hand again. He kept holding it while they drove the last stretch of the way to Haywood.

"Do you want to say hi, or go straight to seventh?"

She thought for a moment.

"I want to say hi."

She gave him a mischievous smile.

"Why don't we stop at five? And see how observant they are."

She wiggled the fingers on her left hand, and he smiled.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you for the support and reviews. On to the next chapter. And I don't own any of the characters you recognize. **

**X**

**Chapter 19. Home**

They parked in the garage at Haywood, and took the elevator to the fifth floor. Before they stepped out onto the floor Ranger smiled and took her left hand in his right.

It seemed like the flu at Haywood had passed. The usual sea of black waited outside the door, but this time they didn't play their favourite game of 'pass Stephanie'. There were a lot of back slaps and 'welcome back' to Ranger instead.

And then Tank came out of his office and managed to get the Merry men back to work with a single glance. He then stood there and looked at Ranger and Stephanie without saying anything, and a blank face on.

After a minute of silence he smiled, and said.

"About time, you two. And welcome back." He came over to them and gave Ranger a man hug, and hugged Steph. He also took Steph's left hand in his own huge paw.

"Thought so," he said. "Congratulations."

Steph laughed, and then Ranger just said that he'd be down later. They stepped back into the elevator and continued up to seventh.

x

The next days they ventured out from seventh a couple of times. They drove by Les Sebring's office. Sebring congratulated them, and told Ranger that he thought of Steph as an honorary sister, and that he wanted the best possible outcome for his sister. Ranger gave him an 'I hear you'-nod. Obviously Sebring had a course in silent man talk, and nodded back. Les also said that he and Bruce would invite them over soon.

"Steph," Les said. "I don't want any details, but I wonder if you really think that you're willing to work at the TPD police station, risking running into Joe Morelli."

"What have you heard?" Ranger asked in a tight voice.

"Nothing," Les said. "But I'm good at reading people, you need that to be successful in the bond's business. Even Vincent Plum is good at reading people when he's not thinking with his dick. And I can see that something's happened to Stephanie."

He looked straight at Ranger.

"And if I thought that you had anything to do with it, we'd have a private conversation, you and I. As it is I believe that Joe Morelli is involved. I can assure you that I'll never write a bond for anyone in the Morelli family."

He moved his gaze to Stephanie.

"You don't need to work with the bonds, Steph. Mum was in Atlanta. She lost enough money to want to work again. I would of course help her anyway, but she's proud, and also a bit lonely. She's kicked out her latest husband. And my assistant, Sandy, said that she wanted to start work again in January."

"But then you won't be able to see much of Bruce."

"Relax, Steph. We didn't tell you earlier since we were afraid of jinxing it, but we've just been approved as adoptive parents. Right now it looks like January will be quite overwhelming. I had a feeling that you'd want to spread your wings, so Sandy has also been studying to become a licensed bond's writer. She'll step in more, and her partner Jessie will be home more with their baby, at the same time finishing her thesis. If mum backs us up for a while, it'll work out just fine. That said, if you want to continue here, that is also a possibility."

Steph cried a little, and hugged Les.

"You'll get my vote for employer of the year every year," she sniffed. "You're right. I want to spread my wings, and I don't think that will be possible in Trenton. And you better remember to invite us over soon."

"I promise," Les said, and hugged her back.

X

After the bond's office they went to Mary Lou's. Ranger felt sorry for their poor dog. Mary Lou hit notes usually only heard from a dog whistle, when she saw the ring. She also promised to not tell anyone for the next days.

"Have you told your parents?"

"No. I'll call dad later. And Val."

In the car back to Haywood Ranger saw Steph starting in on her lip again.

"Please save your poor abused lip, and just tell me already," he said.

"When do you want to get married?" she mumbled.

"Whenever you say."

"Next week?"

"Absolutely. What do you want? The town hall, Vegas or church?"

"The town hall. Tank and Ella as witnesses."

"I'll make that happen."

They stopped at a red light, and Ranger gave her a thorough kiss, before the light turned to green.

"Ella said something about a perfect dress when she delivered me some lunch yesterday, while you were down on five with Tank."

"She's got impeccable taste, and a lot of connections, probably one of her numerous nieces or nephews."

"Aren't you her nephew?"

"Yes, but Tia Ella happily includes all of Louis' nieces and nephews as well. Believe me, there's no shortage."

The day after Ella and Steph went to a boutique in Newark, owned by a niece of Ella's. And she was right, the dress was perfect. A short sleeved knee length silver dress with a tasteful cleavage, which clung to her curves. No 'poofiness' at all. It wasn't a 'wedding dress', more like a classy dress with room enough for some dancing in.

"You look beautiful, Stephanie," Ella declared and discreetly caught a tear with her handkerchief.

"Would you be my witness?" Steph asked. "Ranger asked Tank."

"I would love to!" Ella hugged her, and some more tears were dried.

"Are you leaving on a honeymoon afterwards, or will you have a reception? I'd really like to bake your wedding cake."

"Can I get back to you? We haven't really discussed it, and I'm scheduled for work next week."

"Of course. And what cake do you want? Pineapple?"

Stephanie paled, and shook her head.

"Let's just say that pineapple isn't among my favourite flavours anymore. I did love your tres leches cake, and chocolate is always good."

X

They went back to Haywood. Stephanie had a scheduled talk with Sarah, the psychologist. Sarah was happy to hear that Steph had ventured outside of Haywood, without Ranger.

"It may seem like a small step, but you're getting your independence back, Steph. And I want you to listen to me - you are **strong**. You've been betrayed and belittled, but you've risen above it all."

Steph got an sms from Eddie, where he said that Joe Morelli was on an out of town-assignment again, but that he, Eddie, hadn't heard what it was about, or how long it would be. Eddie also apologized for not telling her when Morelli got back, he hadn't known for a couple of days.

Steph also called her dad and talked, they planned to meet up for lunch in a couple of weeks.

Friday night Tank and Bobby wined and dined them on fancy restaurant in Newark to celebrate their engagement. They had a great time, and Stephanie felt more relaxed out of Trenton. She didn't recognize a single person in the restaurant.


	20. Chapter 20

**A short and hopefully sweet chapter. Just one more to go...**

**X**

**Chapter 20. Vows**

On Monday they went down to the Town Hall. Ella had helped Stephanie get ready, with her hair in a casual updo, with a single lock tantalizingly curling down her slender neck. In her ears were new earrings with diamonds and sapphires. A gift from Ranger, who said he owed her some jewels since her rings didn't have them. She wore the pearl necklace from Edna, and the small bouquet held blue hydrangeas and white lilies. Ella had also lent her a lace handkerchief. Ranger and Tank both wore black Armani suits, Ranger with a steel gray shirt, and a tie in black and silver. The wedding was short, and they kissed sweetly after exchanging vows and rings.

Back at Haywood they consummated the wedding thoroughly, and after a light lunch Hector drove them to the airport. They boarded the plane for Miami, and Stephanie gave Ranger a megawatt smile.

"Are we seeing Julie?"

"On Friday. Before that we'll have a couple of days to ourselves. Do you want to stay at Rangeman Miami or a hotel when we're back there?"

"Definitely at Rangeman. I haven't met them for ages."

"Rangeman it is."

Ranger took her hand.

"Why don't you try to get some sleep. I promise to wake you before landing."

Since they flew first class it was actually possible to sleep comfortably, and Steph soon dozed off.

X

Ranger woke her before landing, and then they proceeded to their honeymoon destination - a yacht. Steph was unsure if she would get sea sick, but they spent three luxurious days on the yacht, sunbathing, bathing and spending some alone time in their cabin. Going ashore Friday morning saw a relaxed and slightly tanned pair.

They went to Rangeman, where the penthouse apartment was waiting for them. They then picked up Julie, now an exceedingly pretty teenager, which had Ranger silently complaining about the beautiful women in his life, they both got a lot of appreciative gazes from other men. They went to a restaurant to celebrate, and after leaving Julie at home, Julie's mum agreed to let Julie spend the next day together as well. Ranger was happy that Julie and Steph got along so well. On Saturday Julie showed Stephanie Miami, and they had a great time, trying on clothes, sampling a lot of different foods, and just looking at all the people and buildings. They had a full day, and dropped off Julie after another great meal, this time at a Cuban restaurant.

After they met up with Julie, Ranger asked if Steph would consider living in Miami.

"Absolutely. The only thing not to like about Miami is the fact that I'll miss some people in Trenton. But they can visit us, and we can visit Trenton."

She turned to Ranger.

"Let's do this!"

Ranger kissed her, and they then continued to celebrate their honeymoon. They had discussed where to live, but Stephanie said that she was happy staying at Rangeman in the apartment for now. If they wanted someplace bigger it would be easier to look for it when they already were in Miami.

"That way I'll know more of the city, and where I'd prefer to live, as well."


	21. Chapter 21

**The very last chapter! If you haven't read them yet, this story is followed by Brown Eyed Girl and Breathe a Sigh. **

**I also want to explain some things that some reviewers have mentioned. Yes, I do believe that Frank should get to know what Helen and Joe have done. Yes, I think the terrible duo ought to get theirs, or at least a one way ticket to Siberia. Fact is, I wrote this prequel after writing Brown Eyed Girl and Breathe a Sigh, and to tie them together... Let's just say it would have been a lot easier if I'd written them in the order they are chronologically. I've also realised that there are some loose ends left. I have already tentatively started planning a part IV, working title Blue on Black. I'm a slow writer, and have a lot of other things going on, but I hope to get back to you with part IV. And maybe Lester will meet his match this time. I mean, all the other guys from the core team have met their special ones. ( I got a reviewer asking if Lester would have his own story. I answered no, I don't plan a Lester-story. And someone else asked another thing that got me thinking. And for that, well Lester probably _will_ get his own story...)**

**A very big THANK YOU for all the support in form av reviews, favourites and such. And also thank you to Janet Evanovich, who lets us play with her characters.**

**X**

**Chapter 21. Tying up the loose ends**

The next day they flew back to Trenton. Over the next days they started planning their move. Tank was stoic about it, but said that he would stay in Trenton for the time being, later on - who knew.

Steph also told Dillon that she would move out of her apartment. He said he'd miss her, but he had someone looking for an apartment, who would be happy. Dillon said that if Stephanie wanted to leave any of her things, he had a buddy who worked for the Salvation Army who could pick it up for free. Steph said that some of it really needed a trip to the junkyard, but if that was OK with his friend, she'd gladly leave it. She took her clothes, the new sofa and the furniture after Grandma Mazur plus the painting, and that was it. She asked her dad if he wanted the telly, and he muttered something about a mancave in the basement, and accepted. One of Ella's nephews paid his way through college by working at a cleaning firm, and he was glad for some extra work cleaning the apartment.

Stephanie looked around her when they fetched her things.

"I've lived here for quite a while," she said. "In a way it was a testament to independence, being able to live on my own, but really, I'm so done with both the apartment and Trenton."

She sent an evil eye towards the bathroom.

"Not to mention the bathroom. Hopefully the next person here will like the 70's theme."

"I don't think _anyone_ likes the theme, Babe. Not even the original constructor or architect. If there even was an architect," he said after a doubtful look.

He kissed her.

"Let's get out of here. We have somewhere else to be."

x

Ella had planned a wedding reception for that Saturday. The invitations were nondescript, nothing about either engagement or wedding was mentioned. The Merry Men were of course invited, and since they were quite observant, the fact that both Ranger and Stephanie now wore rings, had been noted, but not commented on.

On Tuesday they had dinner with Les and Bruce, and Ranger also gave Bruce's lasagna high praise. They talked about their upcoming adoption, some funny stories from the bond's office, and all in all had a very relaxing and pleasant evening. Les and Bruce also thanked them for the invitation, but unfortunately they wouldn't be able to attend. They promised to visit in Miami, though.

Frank came over for lunch at Haywood on Wednesday. He congratulated them when they told him about their wedding, and promised to come to the reception. Without Helen, was stressed from both Stephanie and Ranger. Val had been invited, but said that she and her family were already otherwise engaged. True or nor, Stephanie didn't care right now, they had never been close as siblings, and even after Val came back from California they hadn't really connected. Ranger had called his parents and told them about the wedding, and they and his siblings were coming to the reception.

The reception went well. Nobody said anything about Helen and Val not being there. The food was excellent, the drinks as well, and Ella had made a beautiful wedding cake, decorated in blue and white. Ranger and Stephanie wore their wedding clothes.

Since they hadn't told many people about it being a wedding reception they didn't get a lot of presents, and they asked those who really wanted to gift them something, instead of a toaster, vase or something similar, to donate to the women's shelter, or any other charity the giver felt did good work. Frank had a present for them though. He gave them an envelope, and when she opened it Steph saw a photo of a cut glass chandelier.

"It's the one piece I have after my grandparents'," Frank said." I have no idea how they managed to take something that fragile with them from Italy. You always liked it when you were little, Pumpkin, and I want you to have it."

Stephanie knew that the chandelier held pride of place over her mother's dining room table, but didn't ask how he would manage it, just gave him a grateful hug.

"Thanks, dad. You're right, I always admired it."

She turned to Ranger.

"I used to lie on the floor and look up at the colours of the prisms when the sun shone at them."

"I'll get a professional removal firm to bring it this week," Frank said.

He lowered his voice and added.

""I've talked to the solicitor. Helen is down to half the original sum from Edna. Apparently your cousin Shirley and her husband Eddie has told Mrs. Clifford some things."

"Were they the 'anonymous person' Mrs. Clifford talked about? Who would keep an eye on Helen?"

If Frank realised that Steph talked about 'Helen' and not 'Mum', he didn't comment on it.

"I believe so," he said. "And honestly, who but Edna would realise that Shirley the Whiner is in a prime position to get all the latest gossip."

Who, indeed, thought Steph. If she told Eddie and/or Shirley even half the things Helen and Joe had done, Helen would be without _any_ money But she didn't want to even acknowledge Helen. And now she, Steph, was married to the love of her life, was moving to Miami, never ever having to visit the Burg again. Helen could keep the money. It was more than possible that she would use them for 'ice tea'. Stephanie hoped she'd choke on it.

Her _husband_ gave her a look that showed he worried about her. In return she gave him a dazzling smile and a kiss.

"She can't get to me,' Steph whispered in his ear. "I'm out of her grasp, out of the Burg, and I'm looking forward to a wonderful life in Miami together with you."

x

Steph had been a bit nervous about meeting Ranger's family. They had only met after the Scrog incident, and she had neither looked or felt her best then. She needn't have worried though. All the Mañosos were affectionate, and apparently overjoyed to see them married. Ranger's mother, Camila, hugged her for a long time, crying tears of joy, his father had kissed her cheek and explained how happy his was, Ranger's younger brother Raul flirted enough with Stephanie to get a rise out of Ranger, and the three sisters - Celia, Maria and Sofia - who had managed to come to the reception talked a mile a minute and made her promise to accompany them to a spa-day the next weekend. The fourth sister, Carmen, was in Europe on a conference for her work, but would be back by then.

And finally Steph had met Ranger's abuela Maria, his father's mother. She was fragile, but when you met her gaze you saw a will of iron. Ranger had told her about the family's escape from Cuba, and the force that were his abuela. She congratulated them in accented English, and then switched to rapid Spanish, giving Ranger - no he was _Carlos_ here, Stephanie thought - a look that told him to translate her. He immediately obeyed.

"Again, congratulations. I have felt like you were a part of this family for much longer than the rings on your hand. When you saved our Julie, we saw what a strong and compassionate woman you are. Maybe we despaired a little when Carlos didn't bring you home as one of the family for a while, but now everything is as it should be. And even though you will move closer to Julie, you both will be very much a part of the family here as well."

Steph gave Carlos a look, but he just smiled and gave her a miniscule shake of his head. So, he hadn't told anyone about their decision to move to Miami. Well, the whole family seemed intelligent and perceptive, she wasn't surprised his abuela had figured it out.

After the talk with Carlos family Frank held a short speech, Stephanie almost dropped her glass in surprise. Her father had after much nagging from Helen held a short speech at her wedding to the Dick, but she never thought he would do so again, especially without Helen there to prompt him.

"I just want to say that I'm happy that both my daughter and Carlos finally realised what is important in life, and got together. That they also married shortly afterwards was not that much of a surprise, really. Since I've come to know him I've seen that Carlos is a decisive man. And my daughter may sometimes take a while to decide on the important things, but she has never been stupid, and knows a good thing when she sees it. Let's give a toast to the newly weds!"

Everyone raised their glasses, and Ranger and Steph took a sip of champagne and then happily kissed each other. And then Carlos father Ricardo held a somewhat longer speech, declaring that he truly felt that he had gained another daughter, and a brave, loving one who had helped them regain both their granddaughter Julie, and also made Carlos reconnect with his family.

At a lull in the conversation Tank took the opportunity to hold a speech.

"Anyone who've met me before knows that I don't talk much. I just want to congratulate the newlyweds, and wish them all happiness. Let's raise our glasses in a toast for Carlos and Stephanie, or as I usually call them - Ranger and Little Girl. May they love happily ever after."

After the toast he continued.

"Stephanie came into our lives some years ago, and Rangeman hasn't been the same since. But I mean that in the best way possible, she never saw us as a bunch of scary looking ex soldiers, but from the get go looked at us as individuals, doing her best to get to know each one of us. I dare say that she succeeded in a way I never thought possible. She's also given us some embarrassing nicknames, but since it **is** your wedding reception, for once we will somewhat acknowledge them. Carlos, Stephanie, since you said that you didn't want a traditional wedding gift, we've honoured your request, and the 'Merry Men' has donated to the women's shelter in Trenton. The Rangeman companies in Miami, Boston and Chicago has done the same things in their respective cities."

Another toast, and the Merry Men than did their usual round of pass Stephanie, complete with hugs and kisses. She laughed, cried tears of joy and thankfulness, and was finally deposited back at her husband's side.

"I want to thank all of you for coming here to celebrate with us," Carlos said.

"A special thank you to Ella, who planned and organized it all while we were enjoying our honeymoon, and also baked the spectacular cake. Since I believe that the good people of Trenton often speculates and gossips without having facts, we also would like to tell you that we indeed are planning our move to Miami. We'll miss you, but balmy weather and a chance for a fresh start trumps that. And now I believe my wife wants to add some words."

He smiled at Stephanie, who gave him a quick kiss, which rendered them some catcalls.

"Yes, we are moving to Miami. But we'd like to add that we'd love visits. And looking out on the typical Trenton December weather I hope Miami won't be a hard sale. And now, please, I don't want a stuffy reception. Hector will be our DJ for tonight. Let's party!"

She turned to her husband, who gave her a smile and held out his hand to her. They walked over to the small dance floor, and soon they were accompanied by a lot of their guests.

She smiled up at Ranger, and gave him a soft kiss.

"Happy?" she cheekily asked.

"Happy," he confirmed. They kissed and slowly revolved around the dance floor.


End file.
